Fate's Wildcard
by RedRat8
Summary: Just another One-Shot that I may try at some point but may depend, just a What-if story if the Courier entered the Fourth Holy Grail War as Archer? Now Complete thanks for supporting me all you readers! I will be going back to Magischer Kriegers, check it out and review, like and follow.
1. Chapter 1

Fate's Wildcard

The Magus Assassin and his wife were preparing for the Fourth Grail War, and it was his last chance to save the world and grant it world peace. He needed to save the war so that his family can live happily.

Thankfully the Einzberns collected and brought him the greatest artifact to use for their war, Avalon the Scabbard of King Arthur. With that as the catalyst they will have the greatest warrior for the Saber Class and win this war. Now he just needed to prepare the ritual so they can get the King of Knights. While Kiritsuga preferred to let the luck of the draw fell so he can get a servant most compatible with him. He knew the Elder would not accept this and really; having the King of Knights may be the best option for them right now

So he took a deep breath and started the summoning Ritual for the War. Now was the time as the ritual circle glowed, now He spoke with a baritone commanding tone.

" _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let red be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."_

 _"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

 _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

 _An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! – From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance! "_

Then a most brilliant flash of light came from the circle then a figure appeared from the circle, it was a short woman clad in blue with silver armor, as she move her head her once closed eyes open revealing her pure emerald eyes tinging with power.

"By your summoning I have arrive, I ask of thee are thou my Master?" the maiden asked the two surprised humans in the room.

Regaining his composure Kiritsuga came up and lifted his Command Seals to show her. "I am."

Then the Saber spoke firmly once again. "Then our contract is complete I will be your sword for this war, I shall fight for you." To which he was about to ask her real identity when Irisviel let out a scream to which he turned back his head in fear.

Then Irisviel started contorting in pain, which grabbed the other people's attention as Kiritsuga rushed to her aid only to see to his shock that she too had a Command Seal as the Circle glowed again.

* * *

Saber immediately readied her Sword and shouted to the two, "Stay behind me! We know not who comes here." As the two agreed and stood behind her. But Kiritsuga had his mind on other possibilities. ' _How? How could this be we only meant to summon one servant and now another coming here_?' he thought frantically as the circle finally stopped glowing to reveal a Man.

The man was 6 Feet, clad in Leather Duster with a bandoleer on top of it with several firearms on it. He had dark blue eyes and a tanned complexion, with two bullet-like scars going near his temple. His hair was black and untidy, and he had a small grin on his face as if expecting to be here. But most of all he was crossing his arms as if waiting in expectations.

"Identify yourself Servant who are you!?" Saber shouted at the stranger who looked surprise but looked at Irisviel, who then understood what has happened. Somehow they had manage to summon another servant to their cause as she quickly rushed to the Saber to calm her.

"Wait Saber that is my Servant somehow I have managed to summon him to assist us!" to which Saber looked back at her and back to him to which he nodded. Then she put down her sword, as the stranger then introduced himself.

"I am the Servant Archer, I have been summoned here to fight at your side, and since you already showed me your Seal then that means the deal is signed. Now all I have to do is fight by your side right? He asked with a smile to which she nodded.

"All right now there is four of us here, and missy" to which he pointed his sights onto Saber who nodded, "Since we are fighting together it seems might I have your identity or class?" to which Saber looked a bit surprised but nodded as then Kiritsuga who has been watching the whole thing, now has to rework his plan to include an Archer class servant into them and what possibilities he has.

All in all, it was a very good deal, now they have two of the Knight Classes and Archer can assist and cover Saber while he deals with the master. But first he needed to ask

"Indeed that is all well and good but Saber I have to ask, are you truly King Arthur?" to which she nodded in confirmation.

"Yes I am King Arthur, and I know how discerning it is to know my true gender but I assure I am the King of Knights."

"So? It doesn't matter what your gender is, a King is a rank just like any other, the real question is how well you are willing to go for the people, and since you are pretty famous in the Throne of Heroes I'd say you done a mighty fine job there your Majesty." Archer spoke bluntly and happily to which Saber looked shocked but understood that he's complimenting her.

My thanks Archer, but I do have to ask which servant are you and where do you hail from?" quite curious about him as well, only to be surprised when he looked a bit wistful.

I have no name to call my own, as I have forgotten that long ago, but I have always been known by one name since then, and it was the Courier." To which the other three looked a bit shocked as he then continued again. "Also looking my name up is pointless, so don't bother wasting time doing so."

"Why would that be?" Kiritsuga asked with narrowed eyes only to be shocked by what he said next.

"Because my legend does not start until the year 2281." Kiritsuga at this point could say, "You are saying you are a hero from the future?" he asked in astonishment but realized that the Throne of Heroes exist out of normal circumstances so it made sense then for future heroes to be summoned as well, albeit rather rarely.

Archer shock his head once more, much to the audience's confusion, "I hail from a possible future, one that is not this timeline." Which surprised them even more at this point Irisviel spoke up.

"So what is the difference between our time and yours?" she asked, as Archer replied back "The United States separated into thirteen Commonwealths and various other circumstances lead to the disbanding of the UN." Much to the surprise of other two, "All of which lead to the Resource Wars and eventually on October 23rd 2077 Nuclear Missiles dropped and causing the apocalypse." Much to the horror of Kiritsuga and Irisviel. Then that cause various mutations, deaths, and other bad shit that I don't feel like describing." As he then looked back to the two humans who were shocked and scared at a possible future like it as he smiled back to them. "Fret not, your future is not heading that direction yet so no need to worry you two."

"Anyways since I have been summon I am to assume that you want me to fight by your side and all?" to which both nodded in confirmation.

"Well then that means you need to look at my stats and all and my Noble Phantasms as well right?" to which they nodded once again. "Here check out my stats and all pretty nice if I do say so myself. As the Kiritsuga and Irisviel pushed the disturbing thoughts of Nuclear War aside and found he had some pretty good stats for an Archer and very powerful Noble Phantasms that were even ranked EX!

It doesn't matter whether or not he was well know the fact that he had two Ex rank Noble Phantasms meant he was very powerful and now with a Noble Phantasms that grants him various firearms Kiritsuga just had to ask.

"Tell me Archer is it possible for you to equip me, Saber, Irisviel and one other with your equipment?" to which he nodded and started speaking once again.

"I have various weapons that I have picked up, found bought, and gained from my adventures, seeing as you have a marksman build I will set you up with a nice sniper rifle of sorts along with a stealth suit to help make you harder to find and some Stealth Boys so you are practically invisible, what your one other is going to be equipped with depends on what you want me to set him or her up with." To which Kiritsuga nodded in awe as Archer turned to Saber who looked surprised a bit.

Now seeing as you are another Servant with your own arms you probably should be good, but I can give you additional defensive garments to help protect you and a very nice helmet to help protect your head, and possibly some other swords and a shield if I have access to a forge along with healing medication that will be useful for the both of use. The question is do you want to?"

Saber stood contemplating, while she prefer to win with only her gear, this was a war so she will need all the advantages she can get and she can limit how much she gets as well, to which she nodded in reply. Then Archer turned to his master and gave her a look over as if determining what she is best suited for.

"A kind heart that has no desire to harm other, you will be hard but I can provide some defensive gear for you so that should do well along with some offensive weapons as well to help you attack that sounds good to you?" to which she smiled and nodded very happily.

Then Archer turned back to the other man, he was curious as to why he is fighting, so he needed to ask. "Ally of my master, why is it you fight in the war?" causing him to look confused but he decided to be honest with him so it would be easier to gain his help.

"I wish to have world peace so that way my daughter can grow up safe and happily without any fears of death or violence." He said causing Saber to be surprised and Irisviel to smile; while Archer looks contemplative, as he then spoke again.

"That is a painful ideal you chase, world peace does not work by forcing others to change. But most of all, not everybody desires peace." Causing him to look shocked any annoyed and ready to argue back as Archer continued once more. "To reach a dream is to work hard for it, some things cannot be taken the easy way, and you have to earn it. While you may not be able to fulfill that dream, inspire other to work for it. Just one other question. Who's your wife?" Kiritsuga pointed Irisviel.

"You speak as though she will die." To which Kiritsuga felt pain from it, as Archer put two and two together and realize that she will die. "How will she die?" Kiritsuga look pained and explained.

"Irisviel is a homunculus whose heart will become the Lesser Grail so once the servants die she too will die." Kiritsuga finished, and annoyed that Archer then smiled brightly.

"If that is the case, then I can fix it." causing both to be surprised and look at him in disbelief. As Archer shock his head once more. One of my Noble Phantasm is Treasures from the Old World as you know correct?" to which both nodded. "Well it just so happens one of them can grant her an artificial heart for usage and make her part cyborg, so she will be safe." Causing the both of them to look at him in awe.

"So want me to do it?" to which Kiritsuga nodded very rapidly as well as Irisviel, as Archer chuckled to himself, 'Looks like we got a long night ahead of us." Meanwhile Saber is standing around just watching them as she smiled for them as well.

* * *

Kiritsuga for once was smiling rather happily as he now was playing with his adorable daughter to find walnut buds as part of their games. To make it even more challenging she was riding a cyber dog to help her out. While that would be a cause for concern, he knew it was another of Archer's amazing Noble Phantasms Companions to Arms!

While he did not like the fact that Archer disagreed with his wish, he had to admit he had some point about it. Well he was very useful for other stuff as well, providing him any Maiya with additional gear as well so hopefully the war can be easier for them, as he then notice Archer and Saber looking at him one was studying him while the other was smiling at him. He ignored both of them to play with his daughter.

* * *

"Well I did not expect that from my master, did you Archer?" Saber asked Archer as he nodded his head.

"The man seems cruel and uncaring at times, but do not forget he fights for a dream and his family, that is more than enough to say that he is good man, but makes bad choices at times. But as I have learned there is hidden depth to everybody no matter what."

"Precisely Archer, Kiri is a kind man but he does not interact with you two much because he's upset at the fact that both of you were young when you took up your duties." Irisviel spoke up as she entered the room with Tea to which both gratefully accept it.

"It was the only thing that we had to do while Saber chose to do it out of her desire to protect, I may have been forced into my role, but I never regret it. I was among the only people who could do what needed to be done at the time, same for Saber as well." Archer argued back in his and Saber's defense.

"Which is why he stays silent with you two." Irisviel pointed out to which Archer cannot help but sigh a bit, as he thought about it and from what he heard from the two ladies he can only come to one conclusion.

"We cannot get along with him because we are too similar to him." Causing both women to look at him as he continued. "We are both willing to sacrifice so much save for others that we don't let others do it and that is why we can't truly get along with each other. The Heroic Spirits of Arthur and Courier will never truly get along with the Magus Killer Kiritsuga." He finished.

Irisviel decided to change the topic here, "So what do you think of our chances of winning the Holy Grail War here?" But she was honestly curious as to what they thought.

"I say we have a very good team here, all of us are varied in our specialties, and the more heads we have the more ideas and plans we can use to our advantages." Archer spoke up to which Saber agreed to the notion.

"Not only that, since we are the two knight classes we are well balanced as well, and what I don't know can be covered by either Saber or Kiritsuga, so I would say this is the most formidable team I have ever seen. So I believe that we should win this war here." Archer spoke rather confidentially giving the other women some happiness.

Then Kiritsuga walked in to inform them about the state of their plans but Archer caught word of him speaking with his daughter, enhanced hearing and all due to Archer class upgrades, he then walked by him and asked him something.

"You made a promise to your daughter to return correct." Catching him by surprise, but accepting he nodded, only to be surprised when Archer smiled and nodded back. "Fret not Kiritsuga, you have your wife, Saber, and I to support you. We will see you though this war so please never ever think you are alone, have faith in us and we will always be by your side." Archer spoke soothingly putting Kiritsuga at peace.

At this Kiritsuga had only two words to speak. Thank You." He whispered quietly.

Fallout New Vegas

The Courier (No-Name)

Alignment Chaotic Good

H/W 6 Feet tall 220 Lbs

Class Archer

Preferred Alternatives, Assassin, Rider

STATS  
Strength C-

Endurance A-

Agility B+

Magic Energy C-

Luck A+++

Noble Phantasms EX

Class Skills

Independent Action B+

Magic Resistance D-

Personal Skills

Eye of The Mind (True) A++

Bravery A+

Experts of many Specializations A+

Battle Constitution B+

Charisma B

Eternal Arms Mastery A+

Pioneer of the Stars A

Noble Phantasms

Pip-Boy 3000 (The Courier needs his tools)

Anti-Support targets one Rank E- to A++

The Pip-Boy 3000 is a tool that gave the Courier all the weapons, Armor, Medical supplies, and Food he needs. With it he can call all the tools he used and discovered for his own purposes.

VATS (Bullet Time)

Anti-Support targets one to five Rank EX

A Bullet Time Stopping Event that grants him time to think and ways to kill his enemies and depending on the weapons he use he can have many to low shots

Army of The Mohave (Soldiers of the Courier)

Anti-Army targets one thousand Rank EX

An Reality Marble that beings about the United Power of the N.C.R, Robot Army, Brotherhood of Steel. Followers of Apocalypse, Boomers, Great Khans to him in his time of need, as well as bringing about several of them into reality as an overall E-C rank servant depends on who was summon.

Treasure of the Lost World (Gifts from Adventuring)

Anti- Support targets one Rank A

Because the Courier got himself into a lot of adventures exploring old places and grabbing their secrets he can call upon them to his advantage, Dead Money grants him supplies and munitions, Honest Hearts grant him two tribes to work with and various fighting tools, Old World Blue grants him the Sink with all its operations, Lonesome Road grants him him access to a Nuclear Missile to launch.

Companions to Arms! (People Who Travel Besides Me)

Anti-Team targets One to Seventeen Rank B+

Grants the Courier to call upon his teammates that fought alongside him as B to A rank Servants to help him out as well as granting various bonuses to him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

'So that is how people travel in the old world.' Archer thought to himself as he, Saber, and Irisviel stepped off the plane. The servants were both clad in black business suits while Irisviel was clad in her white winter uniform while they traveled. To him it looks like the fairy princess guarded by the black knights from the few stories he heard in his life.

Saber's master has already went on ahead to scout out the masters and servants that will be fighting in this war. He did not take any of them for some reason but he did take the communication jacks that Archer brought out so that way the will be able to talk through each other and plan out maneuvers. Along with his sniper buddy Boone.

Archer was rather impressed by how clean and graceful this Japan looked and seeing Irisviel wondering around with gleaming ruby eyes taking in all the sights made him feel amused. Then he remembered that he made it his vow to see her though this war alive along with her husband so they can see their wonderful child and live the rest of their days out whatever they want to do.

Those were the thoughts he had when their group were in their car driving and exploring the country. He looked back to see his other two companions and saw Saber looking as serious as ever while Irisviel was still in her childlike glee and was smiling at the ocean now.

He knew she wanted to go out and so he relented and let her do so. He motioned to Saber to park around here while she was confused, she trusted him to know what he was doing. Once they got out Irisviel started dashing towards the ocean on the beach looking absolutely ecstatic and twirling around like a fairy.

Saber now had a small smile knowing the reason for why they stopped by and it looks like she respected him just a bit more. "Irisviel I am to assume this is your first time on the beach correct?" to which she gleefully nodded which caused him to chuckle. "Enjoy it while we can for peaceful moments like these are far and few." To which the regal king nodded in agreement.

Then as if Murphy was listening on them he felt magic energy rising out from a certain direction and knew immediately that someone was trying to draw in the servants; a challenge perhaps. Now looking at Saber it seems she had the same thought as well. "So do we approach or ignore it?" Archer asked, but he wanted to approach and so did Saber, the former so she can fight and defeat servants while the latter wanted to gather any useful information.

Irisviel seemed to want to approach them as well. "I guess we are in agreement then we are approaching it. But Saber you should go for the direct approach while I will take the sneaky approach so I can get a grasp of the situation, understood?" To which she nodded in reply.

Now with a plan, he materialized his pip-boy and put on the stealth suit Mk. 2 while outing on the Hazmat helmet and pulling out the YCS/ 186, Lil Devil, and Sleepytime. Putting the two sidearm on his hips and the rifle on his back he then pulled out a Stealthboy and vanished before the astonished duo's eyes before regaining it and heading toward the location.

* * *

Saber was rather anxious about approaching this challenger normally people who do that were arrogant fools who usually die very quickly or people with the skills and power to back it up. And considering that this is the Holy Grail War she was going to bet on the latter as everyone in the throne of heroes made it there for a reason after all.

When she and Irisviel finally approached the area they notice someone with a lot of power standing in the shadows, it was clearly a servant based on his power levels. Then he stepped out in a green bodysuit of sorts with armor pieces on it with messy brown hair, a dashing looking face, and two spears in his hands. This was clearly Lancer of the Holy Grail War.

He smirked as he saw me, "Well I thought I had to wait for a while to see anyone approach but it looks like Lady Luck favors me and lo and behold a Servant wanting to battle. I am Servant Lancer of the 4th Holy Grail War and I challenge you fellow hero." A warrior with pride and honor is someone she can respect a lot.

"Tis an honor to meet you as well, I am Servant Saber and I accept your challenge!" As her suit dematerialized and in place her blue dress with armor on top of it and instead of drawing her hidden sword she drew out a finely crafted sword and a kite shield with a picture of a golden lion emblazed on it with a sturdy helmet built to her needs and allowing her maximum eyesight and protection with a few more armor pieces on her all courtesy of Archer's blacksmithing skills.

Both stood ready with their postures stiff and waiting as if waiting for the first to approach. Then immediately Lancer charged in with his spears and pushed the red one first then I raised my shield to block which it did then counterattacked with a mid-slash which he blocked with the golden one then I backed off then charged at him striking all over the place on his body while he appeared to be struggling to block all of it.

Then as if waiting for it to happen he step to the side as I tried to stab him then he aimed his spear over one of the few spots Archer did not cover up and I was shocked to feel something stabbing me then I quickly retreated.

Irisviel rushed up to me and focused her mana and fixed up the wound and I stared frowning at what has happened. "I see the red spear of your cancels out magic it seems."

Then he grinned even further, "And it seems most of your armor seems to be composed of mana save for the few important vital spots. You are in a rather troublesome situation it seems."

Normally I would have dispelled my magic armor so I have additional speed but during the few days I spent with Archer he pointed out in our spars that I had only assume that every hero only has one Noble Phantasm, he quickly broke that mindset of mine with a few well-placed hits from his power fists he called it and broadened my horizon.

I still know that while the red spear is dangerous I still do not know what the gold spear can do yet. And besides the shield that he forged for me was not made from mana but rather toughened metal. So I regained my composure and readied a combat stance.

"Oh? So you still keep the armor on?" Lancer noted with some curiosity.

"I have only seen the effects of one of your spear that does not tell me about the other." I replied back and he nodded and started chagrining forward as did I as we were in a maelstrom of speeding weapons. Then I notice that he then aimed his spear at the open spot on my visor which I quickly dodged out of the way from now.

I do not know much about magic but I have worked with Merlin before and I can feel that it was a cursed spear of sorts. "A red spear that dispels mana, a cursed gold spear, and a mole beneath the right eye that enchants all women."

I now know his identity now. "First Knight of Fianna, Diarmuid of the Radiant Face." I spoke out to him to which he looked a bit peeved before nodding in acknowledgment. "To think I would be facing one such as you."

He shrugged. "Blame the Holy Grail for making it all possible. Shame I do not know your identity yet." Here I have to give praise to Archer's work for making these tools. But I had to hide my identity to hold any advantage we have.

"Indeed you may not know of my identity but it is an honor to meet you in combat fellow knight." To which he accepted rather graciously. "Now let us continue our duel." I spoke with some excitement as he too was excited to continue once more.

As we were about to continue our confrontation. Lighting struck the ground in front of us and a chariot with a giant of a man descends from the sky interrupting our duel. With his arms stretched out and a massive grin on his face he was clearly Rider.

Both of you, sheathe your swords for you in the presence of a King!" He bellowed out to the both of us. Why was he here and why did he interrupt our fight? But more importantly how long has he been watching us?

* * *

'Well that was rather unexpected.' Were the first things that popped into Archer's mind he had no idea on how this would go and the guy seems pretty strong too. Not to say he was just sitting around doing nothing of course.

He saw one of the Assassin around here and the info from Kiritsuga told me that he was supposed to be killed by some high level Caster class servant and the master fled into the Church for protection.

It appears by having a high level threat visible all the others would focus on Caster while the other would ignore Assassin while he deals with the masters. Pretty sneaky and smart of them to pull here but not good enough. Replacing my YCS, I pulled out the modified sniper I got and then took aim and took him out quickly and quietly.

I then updated the info to Kiritsuga who acknowledged it and set about trying to find Lancer's master. While I pulled out my YCS and took careful watch of the battle. It appears Saber took my lessons and reminder to heart as she avoided many near death strikes and pushed the advantage till the big guy came.

I must admit that was a heck of an epic entrance there, then he foolishly let loose his identity then had the gall to ask us to surrender the Grail to him and join his group. He seems cool but the fact he called himself King of Conquers had me worried and reminded me of _that man_.

Needless to say I was reminded of Caesar and me and Caesar got along like me planting C4 all over his camp and me vaporizing him to ashes. "Such a shame that neither of you chose to join me." I quickly cut of my daydreaming and remembered that Saber and Lancer denied him. Then he scarily looked to my direction. "How about you who killed Assassin hidden among the shadows?"

I would have been very surprised by his perception skills but this was something I could not do anything to put it to public knowledge. Besides, no plan survives first contact with the enemy after all.

He then ordered my appearance before him under the authority of his right as King, fool I serve no king and the only one I serve currently is Lady Irisviel. Then a golden portal appeared and there stood the Caster servant that utterly annihilated Assassin the first time.

I must say he did not look the part of Caster, with his golden hair and armor, ruby red eyes, a cruel sneer, and an aura that reminded me of Benny with his arrogance plaguing his thoughts while he begged like a fool for his life before I ended it.

Then he spoke of copies and fools and how he was the one true king and how we should all bow before him. He was really starting to get on my nerves as I aimed at his head. Then as if responding to my thought the Berserker of the war came and he appears similarly dressed to Saber.

It was probably a knight from her time. Then he started charging at Caster who sneered and used golden portals to launch weapons at him. Ah I can see how he was possibly summoned as Caster, the portals used to launch those weapons most be magical in origin and passed close enough to be Caster prowess.

Heck if I wasn't summoned already as Archer that guy would have been it. Then the Berserker displayed a huge amount of skills not thought possible in a normal Berserker as he danced through the storm of blades. (Basically like what happened in the episode)

Then after the battle Berserker turned his attention to Saber, then he started to go into a combat pose and charged at her. Crap! Now that asshole of Lancer's master is using a command seal to force him to fight.

I did not want to reveal anything but Saber's an ally and Irisviel might use a command seal to make me appear so I quickly got out of my stealth suit and applied the Remnants Power Armor or otherwise known as X-01 Armor model F with Saturnite plating and charged into the battlefield.

* * *

It was getting increasingly difficult to face the onslaught of both Lancer and Berserker as I dodged another stab from Lancer just as I raised my shield to defect most of the damage from Berserker.

'I do wander if Archer will appear and help me.' I thought to myself as Berserker finally manage to knock me down as I stopped another strike from Lancer. As if answering my prayer something pushed Berserker back and knocked him down as the one who did so finally appeared.

Thank then heavens that Archer is here in one of his unique Armor set as he was holding a Warhammer in one hand and a Halberd of sorts in the other hand. Berserker just screamed at him as he then suddenly charged at him then using one of his special ability to assist he stopped time.

I know this well when all of a sudden Berserker has dent marks all over his armors along with strong slashing marks as well. Then he changed to face Lancer who was astonished by someone matching Berserker then switched to his guns.

It was his riot shotguns then he started attempting to start blasting him to pieces and all that could do was push him back further and further as he dodged every one of those shots then he reequipped them to be submachine guns then he started having a harder time dodging them.

Then Berserker appeared then charged at him as he reequipped to his ballistic fists then punched him as the blast knocked him back then he ran really fast then tackled him to the ground then Archer raised his arm to bash him in when he suddenly dissipated.

Shifting his in confusion he jumped to another side to face Lancer who had both spears out while Archer reequipped the familiar Halberd and a purple electric axe of sorts. "Considering that we have seen all the servants here save for Assassin and Archer, I am going to go on a tangent and guess you to be Archer."

Lancer stated to which Archer ignored once more but took his silence as a yes as he continued on. "Though I never thought that there would be an Archer who also specialize in close combat as well."

Then Archer reequipped his armor once more surprising Lancer and Rider who was looking at him in complete interest. It was his Elite Riot Gear as he called it the best mix of protection and weight which he uses a lot in his adventure.

Though the glowing lens intimidated her a bit, she can now clearly see that Archer is a fearsome yet honorable warrior of sorts. He then materialized his Katana and Machete Gladius and then charged at Lancer as he too charged at him. They entered a stream of combat with either one not gaining any advantage and Lancer's spears were useless as his armor was not magical in nature and the armor bits protected his vitals from the cursed one.

Then they both backed off then Archer called out a laser gun and aimed it onto the roofs where they later heard a scream from Lancer's master. Angrily looking at him he declared they will fight and he will avenge his master while Archer stayed silent as Lancer left.

"So you are Archer. You are quite impressive so I will give you the same offer I offered to everyone else. Would you like to be part of my army and surrender the Holy Grail to me? I will treat you as an equal and friend, people of your skill set are not common after all."

I looked in to see him shaking his head in disagreement before he finally spoke up since this night went. "I already made my vow to serve the one who summoned me, and besides conquest does not interest me Rider." He clearly does not like to betray people another point to him.

Then Archer continued on. "Though that does not mean my master is interested in forming an alliance with you, you want me you have to get my master's approval." Which he look quite happily at while I was confused as to why he offered it.

Then he laughed heartily and left on his chariots and then Archer left as well to keep up the illusion that I was with Irisviel. Who at this time looked very much memorized by the servant she summoned and I could not blame her. A ranged warrior who can fight in close combat and rival Berserker in strength was a rare one indeed. I was still confused as to why Archer kept the alliance possibility open.

* * *

Kiritsugu was amazed and shocked at the servant Irisviel summoned he was not only able to take on Berserker in strength in that power armor of his. But he was also able to push back Lancer and spotted where Lancer's master was as if it was nothing.

But that made him all the more dangerous as well. As he has high level independent action he could do something that could threaten them as well. But Boone assured he is not the one to betray, while Kiritsugu was clearly warming up to him.

Both have lost their family and had to put them down while Kiritsugu put his father down because he was a monster. For Boone it was to spare his wife and unborn child from a fate worse than death. When they got set up first Boone noticed there were two Assassins around to which he quickly took aim and took one of them down while the other was dealt with by Archer.

He was still concerned that Archer revealed himself and shown himself to be a formidable ally. Though he does wonder if Archer went in of his own volition or if Irisviel forced him to. When they get back they will have a talk about this.

He was still suspicious of him as he claimed to have no wish of his own. Which is silly since everyone has something they want. It could be possible he desire to save his world from nuclear destruction. But still all that Archer desire was to see him and Irisviel safely to the end.

Normally he would have dismissed that but since Archer replaced most of Irisviel with fake organs and limbs she no longer needed to be the lesser grail and could live to be with their daughter assuming they survive this. But for now he will keep a close eye on Archer.

* * *

There you could feel the tension in the room between the Magus Killer and the Courier as both stood and stared one another down in the mansion. Then Archer spoke first to break the silence.

"You gave no orders for that conflict I tried to get into contact with you which you ignored." He spoke seriously as Kiritsugu asked him. "So were you in the fight to protect Irisviel then?" to which he gave a shrug that indicated maybe.

"I was under the impression that Saber was an ally so I chose the moment to appear so that way it would not appear as though I am her ally but a different party that chose to join in on the fight. But also because I was under the impression that Irisviel would have summoned me in her panic and those command seals are important and a last resort that I wish for her to hold."

To everyone in the room that sounded rather reasonable and fitting for him. While Kiritsugu continued on with his questioning. "Why did you gave the idea that any of us might be willing to accept an alliance with him?"

To which he replied "War is something that teaches you to make alliances so you can survive. By placing an option where Rider could possibly seek an alliance still he would be more hesitant about attacking us so it reduces the risk he will confront us."

That was rather sound and sneaky of him, putting Rider in a place where he might want to fight but did not do so because there is still a possible alliance to seek. "So at best we just have to worry about Caster, Lancer, Berserker, and the multiple Assassins."

Kiritsugu at this point decided it was pointless to continue on and figure that he needed to communicate with Saber and Archer more so they can coordinate attacks and plans well regardless of his own feeling for it.

"Lancer, Berserker, Rider, and Caster. What do you two think about them and their capabilities?" This surprised Saber and Archer but they decided to respond on it. Also Archer let Saber go first.

"Lancer is a deadly opponent and not one to be trifled with but considering we have his identity and I have the protection and skills needed to deal with him he is not much trouble. Rider is Alexander the Great and someone we have only see one Noble Phantasm out of I do not know if he has anymore so he is an unknown. Berserker has surprisingly good skills for someone who's supposed to lose their sanity add in the fact he can seemingly convert anything into a Noble Phantasm is quite worrying and has unmatched strength and speed so he is very troublesome. Caster is someone who can seemingly use magic to launch what appears to be an endless amount of Noble Phantasms at people so currently I would say he poses the greatest danger to us all." Saber finished as Kiritsugu nodded at her assessment.

When Archer stood up to speak. "My assessments are roughly the same as Saber here but servants with their identity are less of a risk compared to servants unknown to us. So Rider and Lancer are on the lower tier while Caster and Berserker are people we need to deal with and take extreme caution around." Archer warned them all which they accepted that but then her smirked.

"However based on Caster's personality and traits I can safely assume his identity based on the clues there are." And that caught everyone's attention as they had no idea of where to look for. "Hey I did read those books that your family has master and I decided to study every possible hero summoned to be in the war. When you take into the fact that Caster is a King that narrows it down but add in the fact that he's extremely arrogant it makes it easier to narrow down. However the final key was the fact he referred to all those weapons as treasure." Which he then took in the sight as they were carefully paying attention as he continued on. "Based on these traits and the way it works I can only assume him to be Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes." Archer declared as everyone looked impressed and Saber using her limited connection to the throne was able to connect it and Archer seemed to be correct on that.

"That is impressive Archer and if you pay attention to his story it really does seem like the best possible choice." She spoke out to which he nodded in thanks while Kiritsugu just marveled at how perceptive Irisviel's servant is. Then he had to ask something important.

"Can you possibly figure out what Berserker's identity as well?" To which he shake his head which disappointed him before lighting up on what Archer said next.

"While I could not pinpoint Berserker's identity I was able to gain lots of clues from the fight and I sent one of my teammates to look for Berserker's possible master. The one known as ED-E is trying to track the master down using the stealth feature ED-E has. But I was able to pinpoint the time of Berserker's nature to Saber's time." Now facing Saber who was amazed by his skills. "Do you know anyone who has possibly hide his identity under someone else, is really skilled with any and all weapons, and that armor make?" to which she took in the time to remember anyone like that but paled at who it could be.

"I remember a knight life that once, it was Lancelot." She spoke softly and upset at what happened. Kiritsugu was indifferent, while Irisviel looked worried for her, and Archer looked sympathetic before ED-E appeared before them.

"Ah ED-E have you found any info on Berserker's master?" to which ED-E trilled and beeped at as Archer started to smile which to other told him that it was yes and everyone started to listen to the conversation that ED-E has recorded on Berserker's master. By the time it ended he frowned and contemplative before he started scowling which surprised the others as he tried to never let his emotions rule him.

"What is it you found about him?" Saber demanded as Archer looked rather grim and started to explain everything. "Okay as it turns out Berserker's master did not want to fight but rather a hostage situation of sorts. It turns out from what the info ED-E was able to gather the one who has a hostage appears to be holding a young girl hostage and from what it seems like she is being tortured the way Berserker's master is right now." He took a pause as he absorbed the look of fury on Saber and horror on Irisviel and indifference on Kiritsugu as he continued on. "These worms that ED-E seen and x-rayed were within him and is slowly killing him and when he went to examine the mansion that he was at for a moment's notice he was able to pick up lots of worms in their basement and a young child surrounded in it in areas that is too sick to speak of."

With that Irisviel paled and started vomiting to the side while Saber's look of fury promised pain and Kiritsugu had a brief but murderous look in his eyes. While Archer felt every instinct in his body scream at him to eliminate that monster but it would not be easy. Now facing Irisviel.

"I know we must win the war but I cannot do so while there is a child in distress milady I must save her!" Now looking to Kiritsugu who would have said no if it wasn't for the benefits he spoke about. "Kiritsugu I know you don't want to do this but there are ways that we can use this to our advantage. If we save the girl we can get a contestant to quit and there will be one less servant to deal with or we can use it to acquire the help him and his servant. Who I need to remind you was able to match Caster's weapons and turn them against him."

Then he turned around and gave guilty look on his face while Saber only nodded in understanding. While Kiritsugu was contemplating the whole situation. While the girl was not their issue he started to imagine Ilya in the girl's place then he took in all the advantages that could come with it.

"I am the man who walks with the least amount of bloodshed if what you say is true Archer then we should rescue her once we get the full workings of the place and a plan to use." Which made Saber nodded regally and Archer to smile and Irisviel to look hopeful for the girl.

* * *

Saber was really eager for this confrontation, if this goes well then she can have her finest knight back under her command and rescue the girl while they were out it. But first Kiritsugu needed to cut off the world from the mansion to which he did then the plan was starting. She was honestly started to think that Archer was right about her master. True he may seem to be a coward and all but will do the right thing at the end of the day if it means suffering for it. What next a goop of pure evil trying to destroy the world?

she readied her true invisible sword for this while Archer equipped himself with a power armor set called the T-51 and a incredibly powerful flamethrower to burn all those godforsaken worms to ash. She then headed to door and Archer kicked it down while they enter the manor. while she had seen lots of horrible things in her life the pure sickness this manor brings out is just pure evil.

then she shouted out "show yourself you coward!" hoping to provoke a reaction out of the monster in human skin.

"not likely I am a pragmatist after all." the disgusting voice called out to them "Giving you people a target to aim at is suicidal now why are you here? I am not participating in War so leave unless you want the supervisor to hear of this. Also I have protection against servants as well." he taunted them.

"Even against servants with magic resistance?" Kiritsugu retorted back as then a huge swarm of bugs headed their way Archer took point and his weapon breathed green flame on them and burning them apart while Kiritsugu clad in the Assassin Suit which she found ironic. left to pursue the leech abomination.

As me and Archer continued to destroy every bug in the while Kiritsugu was engaging the demon which she could tell as she heard gun shots all over and then they both stopped when they head a young girl scream and lo and behold the one they were suppose to rescue is in front of them. to which Archer quickly calmed her down and then picked her up while they retreated from the house while nodding to me.

That was the sign to let loose only a third of my Noble Phantasm's power which the demon seemed to take not and quickly rushed to take me on only to be help back by Archer's flames and I managed to destroy the house while Kiritsugu managed to let loose a Origin shot in the biggest pile of the demons which caused it to screech in pain before rotting away. At last we manage to save the girl.

Archer then took a look at her who was knocked out during the fight which was a mercy in my opinion then he called out the noble phantasm that helped save Irisviel's life and put her in while they set about to remove the worms from her. taking one last look at the ruined manor we left a note to where we are and how to reach us and hopefully we can gain an alliance. Either way we still manage to save a child.

* * *

By the time Berserker's master caught up to us and we explained everything and shown the girl completely unharmed and worms removed he collapse to the ground crying tears of joy and summoned Berserker to remove his mad enhancement so they can interact properly and have a touching reunion with his king as both hugged out all their issues and reconciled at last.

I then told him I can remove the worms to which he denied it as he still needs to supply Berserker with mana and aid us. So now we have three servants with us and the single greatest force in the holy grail war right now. I don't how this will end but I can only assume the best for us in the future.

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey guys here is another chapter now and all the Faves on this story convince me to make the whole story now. so I will do my best to live up to your expectations so please read and review and like to support me!  
**


	3. interlude

Kayneth was seething with rage as he had Sola-Ui worked her best to fix up the damage that was dealt to him by that annoying Servant Archer. How dare he attack the prodigy of the El-Melloi Archibald, he who was destined for greatness and even had one of the knight class Servants of the war as well!

Now here he was stuck with his damnable useless Servant with a massive burn mark on his person. Mind you it was not too bad as it the laser bolt's heat was mostly absorbed by the shifting metal he kept on his person. But still it hurt for him really bad. "Lancer you idiot why did you not deal with that damn thing, when it nearly tried to kill me?!"

"I am deeply sorry milord I was more concerned about your safety and tried to get you out of there safely before dealing with the Servants, otherwise you would have been on more danger." To just about any reasonable person this explanation would have sufficed, but Kayneth was not a reasonable person at all.

"Fool! Then you should have taken him out then! I would have been fine, as if some foolish modern weapon will kill me. Also you were foolish enough not to end his wretched existence! So that means he will just continue to harass me till I die!" then he took a breather before he continued on.

"But your biggest mistake would have been not finishing that Saber off, so now we have to deal with the strongest Servant around and that damnable Archer!" That caused Lancer to bow even lower than he was right now. He was also feeling frustrated by that Archer's lack of honor, it dearly wish to deal with him, but right now he needs to defeat Saber.

"Of course Milord, I will do everything in my power and bring you Saber's head for you to look at, this I swear on my honor. But that Archer Servant was more than he appeared to be milord." But just because he did not like him did not meant that he was underestimating him at all. He was very skilled to be in the Throne of Heroes after all.

Furthermore, he uses weapons that clearly have no origins in the past but rather of recent times but wields advanced weapons and armor the likes of which he's never seen before. So it was clear to Lancer that he might possibly be a hero from the future, which is bad for him because now they have no way to identify him while he can identify all of them.

But as always since being summoned by him he's ignoring it. "Bah! Are you that pathetic that you cannot take on this single foe? You are clearly faster than him but for some reasons your spears does not affect him!" While Kayneth ranted on about his failures, he was considering the skills and power of his foe.

'In that heavy armor of his, he was able to match Berserker and deal damage so fast that he could not see him leaving him a broken mess, while he was able to match him in his forms with swords but he was able to see many of his jabs and swings already. He must have a very high rank in Instinct or Eye of the Mind.'

"Milord, even so he is a very dangerous opponent when he showed no signs of emotions or any actual surprise when we fought! It is safe to say in terms of experience and skills he is a bigger threat then even Caster, and he was able to match Berserker."

Lancer had also noticed some other important tidbits as well when le recalled the battle they went through. 'Rider assumed he was watching and took out an Assassin, so the question was how long was he watching? Furthermore he only appeared when that Berserker was about to defeat saber. Could it be possible they are allies of sort in this war?'

'Just what kind of hero is he and to pass from the future no less. Why won't the Throne answer the question about him?' he would have mused further on but realized that he never actually said the name of his Noble Phantasms out and that means they are passive like his so his identity remains safe.

Kayneth cocked his head around and sneered at him even more so. "So you mean to say he's a bigger threat than the Caster that was able to launch Noble Phantasms like that? Don't give me any excuses for losing to Saber. He is not a bigger threat then Caster."

Kayneth was about to go onto another rant when a soft sultry female voice cut him off. "My, my, my Kayneth. You cannot blame all of this on Lancer's faults while you hid in the shadows like a coward and did not do anything to support him."

His face lost their scowl and rage as they turned soft and he saw his fiancé once more in front of him as she was applying the last touches of healing spells onto him. Even so both males could tell that she was mocking Kayneth for his cowardice while Lancer took to the battle.

"You complain about the results of the battle and the wounds that you and I healed. So what why do you complain so? Is it because he manage to hurt you or was it because your pride was wounded in this engagement?"

"Had you taken the fight to Saber's master you would not have ended up like this, and obtain a more desirable outcome. But alas in your pride and wisdom you chose to stick to the shadows and ended up like this."

"Milady please stop belittling my master. And anymore would be highly insulting to him and me." That caught her by surprise and so she quickly apologized for her rudeness.

Then they decided to wait for now to see what will happen in this war as there is no way to be certain. While Lancer swore to defeat Saber and Archer. Kayneth made the vow to show why he is superior to any other Magus here in this war. While Sola-Ui grew to like Lancer more over her spineless husband.

* * *

At the mansion with Tokiomi, Kirei, and Caster. Caster was clearly pissed beyond all regards with Tokiomi right now. As he was walking around the room he was in with Kirei and muttering all sorts of curse at his Master right now. He hated him because he was dull beyond regards, he hated his family for they were somehow even duller than him as well, and the only one that is interesting right now is Kirei and his need to cause pain to feel joy.

But right now Kirei was focusing on what has happened to his Assassins. His Assassin has the ability to make over a hundred copies of itself and he lost one copy during their fake tryst with Caster. Not only that but during the conflict he decided to send two Assassins to see what could possibly happen so that when one dies the other would escape and leave to another location.

But somehow both of his assassins were taken out almost simultaneously. So whoever did that had to have either a high level of coordination or a servant capable of taking them out simultaneously. It could be the former but he believed in the latter as the Servant Archer had not shown himself at all during the conflict.

Which worried him even more than ever, if he could feel worry, as that means at the very least Archer and his or her master is well aware of their deception. And it would make this war all the more annoying for they have no idea as to who the Master of Archer is or what that master is capable of.

But anyways he now has to deal with Caster right now. "That arrogant fool, I should be destroying him right now! How dare he orders me! I am the King of Heroes and the only true King on this world!"

Then he left the room with Kirei following him as he then found Tokiomi sipping on one of his wine collection, then confronted him. "Tokiomi! This war grows dull by the minute. If you had no intentions of letting me face those foolish peasants then why was I summoned into this war at all!"

Tokiomi had to tread very carefully here as his Servant was in a very bad mood and despite the fact he was summoned into the Caster class. He somehow gained the class skill of the Archer Knight class of Independent Action as a Personal Skill at A+++. So he decided to play on his importance.

"Forgive me your Majesty, it is not that I do not want you to fight. It is that I only wish for the worthiest Servants to face you in battle as you claim them to be your inferiors and were not able to discern who you truly are." Hopefully that would work and satisfy Caster for now, otherwise he will be dead.

Thankfully it seemed to appease the angry Servant but not that much as he was still frowning but more than enough that he no longer felt like killing any of them. "Humph, you presume to know what is best for me. The amount of cheek you have you killed but perhaps I could wait so that way only the worthiest of Servants will have the honor of facing me."

Then he left the room while Tokiomi let out a sigh of relief, then he turned to his apprentice Kirei. "Kirei I need you to keep an eye on Caster for now, we do not know what he will do if left by himself when frustrated." Kirei then nodded and went to pursue Caster while Tokiomi was just annoyed at how the situation became for them.

When Kirei found Caster again he was much calmer than before, and thus he felt it was safe to approach him now. "Your majesty I was wondering why it was necessary to be able to fight and have your dignity respected all the time."

"You would not understand it Kirei, for people like you who have no emotions and no natural gifts to understand anything but joy through suffering cannot understand what I, the Truest King in this world can say." At that Kirei was shocked as he looked at him in fear but found him completely amused now.

"Yes Kirei, people like you are rather rare, to find someone like you is a rare but not so legendary sight but the question you wish to know is why I am bringing it up?" at this he nodded and wondered in confusion as to why he brought it up to him in the first place at all. As Caster then leaned in to him as if understanding some amazing joke that only he can understand and will explain it to him.

"The point Kirei is that you live the way reality demands of you to act but for people like you, you cannot find joy in anything that you do no matter what. And yet here you are struggling to do what you really wish to do on the inside or you wondered deep down if you should let it all out and enjoy it." at his stunned expression Caster then continued on as if nothing has happened yet.

"I believe that you should take the time to enjoy what you truly want to do with your life. It is after all something you have been in a corundum about for quite some time. You should cut loose and enjoy life to all its wonderful splendor and riches that is has to offer. Though you may not be able to decide right now you may be able to figure it out later. Goodbye Kirei."

After Kirei was left alone in the room, he had no idea on how to approach this topic at all. He thought that maybe that the one known as Kiritsugu may give him the answer that he seeks to know. After all why the man would do everything he did was absolutely confusing that maybe he had an answer to it. But if he went to enjoy life it would be a sin and against everything that he believed and thought through his entire life. For now he will think on this problem later.

* * *

Kariya was breath hard as he struggled to keep on moving on to his sleeping location and unknown to him, he was being followed by ED-E who turned on its stealth features. It was a good night going on first for him and Berserker as Berserker managed to do the impossible and pushed back that damn Caster Servant of Tokiomi.

But things started to go down for him as he remembered why Berserker is not so desirable of a Servant. Berserker started to ignore him and ruthlessly attacked Saber and tried to kill her. Granted, he would have preferred such a thing to have happen. But the problem was every time Berserker used more of his powers and attacked Saber. He lose more and more energy to use and that causes him intense pain which will kill him much quicker and he needed to live to save her.

As if not being drained of his energy and having Berserker ignoring him right now, some other servant came out and started matching him strength for strength. When he used his connections to see who it was, it was much to his surprise an Archer class Servant that could apparently fight very well in melee like it was nothing.

The damn Archer was also very skilled in fighting with weapons and damn good in unarmed combat as well. but then he used some kind of Noble Phantasm, in Kariya's opinion for it was too fast to see normally, and used it to cause Berserker lots of damage and he was at this time close to passing out decided that it was too risky to keep fighting now. So he was forced to use his Command Seals to teleport Berserker away to keep him from fighting on.

Then he felt completely drained now from the conflict that has occurred and needed to find a safe place to hide. But damn it, he cannot continue like this, so he had to do the one thing that disgusted him the most. But he needed to return to the manor for now, besides he might be able to see Sakura again and give her some words of encouragement before she goes through another one of those training sessions.

After some annoyingly harsh times spent with his demon of a father and recovering sufficiently enough. He decided to find any info on that Archer servant that was able to fight off his Berserker. So after the day has passed he manage to hypnotize someone and was able to gain access to their computer.

But much to his distress, he wasn't able to find anything on the computer that detailed anyone like Archer's armor and he honestly thought that it looks a bit advanced and more sci-fi like than anything he's ever seen. But that is when the thought hit him, what if this Archer was a heroic spirit from the future? If so, then he was totally screwed because that means there is no way for him to be able to research him at all.

Even with the lack of fame Archer has in the world. The stats of the Servants do not matter if they happen to have the skills and noble phantasms needed to counter those stats. And Berserker is insane now so he cannot think ahead and use them as he needs to. Furthermore, it seems that Archer has the skills to evade and plan for Berserker's blows while just one or two of his noble phantasms was able to match Berserker.

Then he felt something completely unusual when he decided to rest for the night, he found that some of the worms that belonged to that demon dying out. But he passed it off as a hallucination till he woke up and felt a lesser drain on his energy and then he knew something was off.

So he went to the manor and much to his surprise, horror, and glee. He found the mansion in ruins and his family mostly in the ambulances but there is no traces of Sakura anywhere. Then he waited for most of them to leave and found a note that had preservation spells and energy coming off if it.

So he decided to look and much to his surprise they were people claiming to be the ones to destroy that worm demon and rescued Sakura from her session. Then they left their address and where to find them and Kariya moved as fast as he could regardless of the possibilities of the place he was heading into being filled with traps.

Then when he got to the manor and was quickly brought in, he saw a sight that made him break down in tears of happiness. Sakura was safe and sound and not only that, she was completely worm free as well so she has no reminders of that pit of hell at all.

So when he went and turned to the Servants Saber and Archer, and the Master he could only ask one thing that came into his mind. "Why?" Archer and Saber smiled more so while the white haired woman just smiled kindly at him.

"Because we will not let children suffer for some of us, for others it was a chance to kill an abomination and save a girl." Saber spoke up and this time he finally collapsed in pure happiness and then he crawled up one of them, the Archer Servant, and bowed to him. "Ask of me of anything and I will do everything in my power to see it done."

It has been less than three days since the Holy Grail War has started. And he has already saved Sakura, and killed the Worm Monster that was his gene donor. Things were now looking up for him and Sakura indeed, and in the coming days he will be glad to have allied with them as they are glad to ally with him.

* * *

Waver was regretting entering this war right now, at first it seems he only had to worry about that Caster Servant, what with the way he managed to use his skills to launch and control multiple noble phantasms. Now he has to worry about the Archer Servant that was able to match Berserker in strength and use something that was able to inflict multiple strikes onto him.

But what Waver could not get was the fact that the Archer class Servant was using modern weapons and defenses, along with the fact that he seems to be using weapons that seem too advanced for this era.

It was like the freaking Robocop without any of the limitations and weapons from the Terminator future. Unlike most of his fellow magus at Clock Tower, Waver actually spends time with technology and enjoys using it, so he is up to date on pop culture a bit. So when he saw Archer in his armor and wielding laser weapons, he thought it was pretty cool.

But all the weapons and tools he had can only point to one conclusion about the Archer class Servant. He is a heroic Spirit from the future, while it's true that the Throne of Heroes is not limited by time and space. The real question was how on earth did a Heroic Spirit from the future ended up in the present time?

There was absolutely no way for there to exist a catalyst for the Servant to be summoned, the only possible explanations he had for this were two options. It was either A, the person who summoned him was the person who will become that hero, which made it all the more terrifying as he now has to deal with not only Archer but the master who was good enough to be a candidate in the throne of Heroes.

Then Rider came back looking rather frustrated and confused, "I have returned from the VCR store and was unable to find the picture of the one you called Robocop or Terminator. The ones that do have their pictures look really different." At this Waver could get that Rider could be so blind to sarcastic prowess.

Then Waver turned to him. "I am not saying that Archer is either one of those two, it is just that he's like them without any of their limitations." To which Rider now understood that Waver was trying to find a similarity between them to help understand Archer's uniqueness.

Then he went back to panicking about the danger he entered and the amount of power these Servants hold, when all of a sudden Rider bashed him in the head with one of his books. He looked up to him angrily and shouted at him. "Hey! Why did you do that?!"

To which Rider gave him a look, "Fool you worry far too much and worrying and despairing for your future will not get us anywhere at all right now." Then Rider started to focus on the possible alliance with Archer. "Now all I have to do is find his master and convinced him or her to ally with us. I will find his master and together we will conquer the world."

At times like this Waver truly hated the fact that Rider was really focused on his desire to conquer. But the timid mage is completely afraid of offending him and did not wish to use it to make him obey as for one. He is pretty sure they will not work. Two, he will most likely be offended and suffer the consequences for it. And three, he knew it was completely and utterly pointless.

"What if his master does not feel like allying with us at all? Or better yet they are in a group of sort already?" Waver asked hoping to be a voice of reason. Then he just flexed himself and look at him with sheer determination written all over his face. "Then I will convince them all to join us then and I will not fail to do so." At this Waver can only palm his face really hard. His Servant was really hard headed sometimes.

 **Here's an Interlude for now, the next chapter will be coming out soon. Please Read, review, and like to support me please. and thank you for supporting me you guys.**


	4. Chapter 3

The next few days of the war were relativity quiet. Which can be unusual considering that in one manor there is an alliance of the two knight class servants and the strongest servant under one roof. There was also three masters and one outside help and a child all inside the mansion as well.

So how did none of them feel worried about one another? Well the answer was rather simple "This is delicious! This has been some of the best food I ever ate! Uncle this is really good! I know Sakura. Meals such as this did not exist in my time. Indeed milord. Adequate for me." That's right they were all bonding under good breakfast food made by Archer.

You see while Archer does hail from a post nuclear war, he did have to learn several cooking skills to stay alive and not die. But Archer learned from many chiefs and the think tank had records of many cooking books that he took to learn in his spare time and perfected those recipes to the best he could with substandard ingredients. However since he was working for a wealthy family with access to the best ingredients he could make food comparable to five star restaurants in this time.

So yes it was quite a strange sight to see a bunch of supernatural people acting rather happy while just eating good food. Of course there were a few people who wanted to do something else, namely Kiritsugu. But found the food to be too good to resist plus Irisviel had the most adorable puppy eyes.

After the meal was done Maiya and Kiritsugu working on new plans to include the power and skill of Berserker, while Kariya and Sakura were spending some time together, Saber and Berserker were sparring with one another and making up with one another for their past mistakes, and finally Archer was teaching Irisviel some cooking skills.

"Say Archer?" which cause said servant to turn to her in his direction. "Do you think this is a bit careless? I mean not all of us are paying attention to who could invade and all and other servants might try and attack us."

Archer could understand where Irisviel was coming from but thankfully he's got that angle covered. "Worry not Irisviel, I got my buddies patrolling the entire manor to alert and protect us." That caused Irisviel to breathe easier now.

* * *

And it was true Boone and Dean was on the roof looking for any searchers. Rex, Roxie, and the two ED-Es were patrolling the forest, Veronica, Christine and Rose were watching one side of the mansion, Raul, God, and Lily got another side, Arcade and Waking, Follows Chalk were inside the mansion to provide medical aid, and Joshua and Ulysses were in the room with Kiritsuga and Maiya help planning their next move.

Kariya had no plans to betray them at all considering that the reason he fought in the war in the first place was to see Sakura's safety. And now a couple of strangers did just that, took out the demon, purged Sakura of all those worms, and offered an alliance or a way out of it. He chose to stay in so he could repay his debt to them.

So when Kariya manage to dispel the mad enhancement on Berserker the first thing that he done when he saw Saber was to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. As he blamed himself for the fall of their kingdom. Saber quickly assured him that he had no fault and she blamed herself as well and that led to the two of them arguing who was at fault here.

Which was quickly ended by Archer who walked up to the both of them and smack them upside their head. Then he said that both made their faults and mistakes for letting their kingdom fell, but they both tried so hard to save it which is more than he could say about some people. But now was the chance for them to move on to hope for a better future he finished.

That by itself managed to silence the two knights and they quickly forgave one another for their mistakes. Then they got into a spar to let them lose all their bad emotions which went on for a few hours during that time Kariya received lots of medical aid and help to help him through the worst pain while he also tried to remove what worms he could as Kariya stubbornly insisted on helping them.

So overall it was the best situation to be in for them, they have multiple servant class warriors guarding them, three astonishingly powerful servants on their side and equipped with a variety of weapons, medical help, and armor all courtesy of Archer.

* * *

Speaking of which, since Archer found out that Berserker can turn anything he uses into a noble phantasm of sorts as part of his noble phantasms. He's been equipping him with all the melee weapons he had that were high in damage. So now he was completely surrounded in variety of weapons to use.

Which would help them soon as somehow Caster, Lancer, and Assassins made their attack on the manor. Which they were all prepared for as they first made their moves onto the property. Saber went to deal with Lancer, while Berserker and Archer went to deal with Caster, and every companion save for Joshua and Ulysses went on to take on the Assassins.

Those two were among the most talented warriors among Archer's companions and were told to guard the noncombatants as Kiritsugu was equipped in his Assassin Suit and MF Hyperbreeder Alpha, which he quietly marveled at its limitless ammo, while Maiya was equipped with two modified Recharger pistols. While Sakura, Kariya, and Irisviel were clad in security armor of sorts which was reinforced with different gecko hides. As they were lead to safety by the two companions while Kiritsugu stayed to deal with Lancer's master.

Tonight is when they were going to go all out in this fight.

* * *

Saber first encountered Lancer as he smiled it was also a bit strained as well. "Saber I should have expected you to be here. But I should not be surprised considering my liege chose to attack this place where supposedly your master would stay for the duration of the war."

Saber nodded back to him. "It is as you said Lancer my master does reside in this mansion and I am obligated to protect my master." Of course she didn't specify who her master just that her master was here and was fighting as well. "So prepare yourself Lancer for we will finish our duel." To which he grinned and both charged at each other.

* * *

During that timeframe Berserker and Archer were dealing with an annoyingly high amount of weapons being launched at by Caster. Of course Berserker was charging forward while Archer was providing cover fire by shooting every noble phantasm he could to push them a bit out of them while Berserker closed in for the kill.

But he was pushed back by several swords heading his way which he dropped his current weapons which were machetes and grabbed them. Then used it to deflect the other weapons heading his way. By that time Berserker was forced to fall back while Archer threw a flash bang to distract Caster.

"Damn that Caster is really annoying to deal with got any ideas Berserker?" Archer asked as he then pulled out his Red Glare while Berserker could think of nothing when he shock his head. "By the way what weapons did you picked up?" he was curious about those weapons.

Berserker took the time to examine them and what he found was shocking to say the least. "Archer these weapons are Durandal and Ascalon! These are A and B rank noble phantasms!" that surprised him he knew the legend behind those weapons and these were prototypes before the actual ones came out. So by that reasoning the power behind these weapons were stronger than anything that Archer has at the moment in terms of melee.

"Okay that tells me they are really good we should totally hold onto them for you and I to use in the war got it?" Archer ordered Berserker which he nodded. But the real question was how to get out of this situation alive which was answered when he saw the master of Assassin punched through the battlefield which Caster took notice and took with him immediately which confused them.

Then Archer remembered that the Masters of Caster and Assassins were allies which means that they would help each other out. Then they took in the sight of a relatively unscathed Ulysses and completely unharmed looking group of people.

Then Archer turned to Berserker and said only one thing "Well that was completely and utterly convenient don't you think?" to which Berserker could only nodded dumbly at the situation here. Well at the very least they get to keep two incredibly powerful swords and Archer quickly went for Ascalon as Berserker would make better use of Durandal.

* * *

Kiritsugu was having a much easier time than he expected. True Lancer's master is a skilled Magus but he is no fighter at all. He was able to use the variety of traps that Archer left him to slow down and make him use up more and more of his energy protecting him.

Truly Archer was a godsend in this war and if he still believed in miracles he would have thought he was the closest one there was. With his help they have more resources to use, Irisviel was saved, Berserker and his master is on their side, and they have managed to defeat a demon.

Archer was right, he needed to communicate more with other otherwise it would be hard to do things like this. After hearing an explosion go off for the 30th time he was starting to see how frustrated Lancer's master was starting to become.

After he managed to make him use up more of his energy he fired the energy pistol at him which crippled him in three different spots before Lancer appeared and he pulled out his Contender and fired it at him which he blocked with his red spear before retreating. Then Saber finally managed to catch up with him.

"Saber are you okay?" it was out of character for him but he needed to work on communication so they can survive this which caught her off guard but she nodded. "Good that means we still are good but where is Lancer's golden spear?" to which she smirked a bit.

"I have sacrificed my sword and shield that Archer forged for me and broke them to destroy the gold spear. Now he only has one spear left and I still have my noble phantasm to use as you know." To which he smirked and congratulated her which she took in stride as they worked to find the rest of their group.

* * *

After they regrouped they have manage to surprise one another when they spoke of their deeds. Berserker and Archer were pleasantly surprised to see that Lancer lost one of his spears and left his master with only one command seal now.

Saber was surprised they managed to get two powerful noble phantasms for them and when she revealed that she destroyed Archer's work to destroy the spear. The first thing that Archer did was gave her Ascalon to use and a powerful shield that he picked up among the way from the battle from Caster. Archer's companions came and estimated they eliminated about 48 assassins so they have much less to deal with.

The next thing they have to do was to relocate to another place as this place's security is compromised. So they quickly packed what they could and managed to buy a rather large Japanese house and Kiritsugu, Kariya, and Irisviel use what spells they could to make a bounded field to help protect and alarm them.

While the servants, Archer's companions, and Maiya set up what traps they could to turn the manor into a death trap for even servants. While they were returning they came across Rider who wanted to do a banquet with them and stubbornly insisted to do so at the Manor they were at.

When they informed of the other of what happened Kariya and Kiritsugu thought it was stupid. But gave them permission to attend if they think they can learn anything new about their enemies. So Berserker, Saber, and Archer were attending along with Irisviel.

During that time Archer decided to cook up a feast so they can have a proper banquet to which Saber eagerly agreed and ordered Berserker to obtain the ingredients to have a wonderful feast. And Berserker amusingly saw drool coming out of his liege's mouth when he decided to cook; not that he could blame her when Archer's food was simply magnificent.

* * *

The first thing they noticed was that Rider was coming in on his chariot along with his master so Archer introduced himself properly. Then brought them before the flower garden where the feast would take place and Irisviel, Berserker, and Saber were already seated.

"So you have ideas on who else is coming Rider" Archer asked him in curiosity as Rider scratched his head in remembrance. "I have no idea but I think that the gold one might appear but he may not." He shrugged before they heard an arrogant voice calling out.

"Oh? So you think that you could do this without the permission of the true king of this world you arrogant mongrels?" As Archer appeared into sight in all his splendor with his golden armor.

"Tis True Caster I simply want to know what wishes that we and our masters could possibly have."

Then Berserker spoke up, "Why do you care about what we wish for? Why does it matter so much to you?" As Rider then spoke up to reply.

"Because The Holy Grail is said to be fated for one who is the worthiest. If the battle here in this city is supposed to determine who that person really is, and this war is merely a means to decide that. Then there is no need to shed more blood. In fact if we Heroic Spirits can decide on their rankings then the matter will settle themselves."

"So you wish to compare our ranks against you? All right that sounds an interesting thing to go through." Archer said as he sounded a bit amused by that thought.

"Indeed you might be willingly to call this a Grail Dialogue instead of a Grail War. On the matter of who among us is suited to claim the Grail will reveal itself as the dialogue continue on as we drink and eat."

Caster then took in the sight of their place and their food and drinks for this place. "I guess this place is good enough for a meeting of people of our statue. So this is not a total waste of my time."

"All right then let us get started on the food and drinks." As the servants and the few master came and enjoyed the food even Caster thought it was decent enough for him. While Archer got out wine for them to drink which they found to be good as Caster found it to be good but then decided to bring out his own wine which he poured the cups out for them to drink from.

"By the Gods! What is this? Magnificent! The best I have drunk in all my life. This is amazing!" Those were the responses that came out of Rider, Berserker, Irisviel, Archer, and Waver while Saber was just amazed by the drink.

"Now this is a truly good drink it seems I have lost this round." Archer laughed with good feelings. While Rider then spoke up to Caster.

"Ha Caster your wine may be the finest and worthy of all the drinking vessels in history. However the Holy Grail is no mere drinking cup. We must first hear what wish would you have the grail grant before we decide on who's the greatest."

"Watch your tongue Rider, Already we are disregarding the sacred rules of this war by drinking in peace rather than battle." Saber warned Rider as she took another sip from her cup before returning to the amount of food on her plate.

Caster swirled his cup, "besides all that. The grail belongs to me, all the world's treasure can trace their origin back to me with only a few exception to my treasury."

"If all the treasures once belong to you then that means you held it before and that you could identify by sight." Rider deduced from what Caster said.

"Not quite. The amount of treasure in my vault long ago surpassed my knowledge but the grail is also a treasure therefore it belongs to me. Any who dare is nothing more than a common thief."

Berserker then spoke up. "So Caster, are you suggesting that if we desire the Holy Grail we need your permission?"

"Indeed, however there is no reason for me to reward lowly mongrels of your ilk. I only reward those who have demonstrated those who have devoted themselves to me, unless you wish to do the same." Caster commented snidely, which made all the servants frown.

"Anyways so let us go onto the wishes we desire now." Archer quickly and thankfully change the subject.

"You fools and mongrels know I am just reclaiming my lost property." Caster spoke out

"So Berserker, what is it you desire?" Archer asked his ally curiously.

"… Originally it was to go back in time and convince myself to serve honorably and keep myself to hold up the standards of a true Knight. Now however I fight for my Master's sake and to keep him alive so he can protect those he call family." Berserker finished.

"That is rather admirable of you, but I must say you are so much easier to deal with sane rather than crazy." Rider spoke with a smile. As Berserker asked him his wish.

"It may not be so grandiose or noble. But I desire reincarnation." Which confused everyone as Waver was the one to put it to words. "What!? But I thought your wish was world conquest and all that!" a brief slap from him send him flying back into his seat. Which Archer found amusing.

"Idiot, as if I would leave the conquering to a mere cup. Indeed it is my wish to conquer the world, but that is my dream to make true. The grail is simply the first step to that goal."

Rider then continued on. "Even though the Grail's magic grant us form in this world, ultimately we remain Servants. I wish to live as flesh and body once more in the world I have been summoned into. And then with nothing but my body I will defy the Heavens and Earth! Such is the path of my Conquest!"

Caster then started laughing. "Fool I will take great pleasure in killing you."

Rider also started laughing as well. "Don't get cocky Caster. I have every intention of looting your treasury and toasting over your remains, so get ready."

"That is not how a king is supposed to behave." Glaring at the two Kings. Which caused Rider to turn to her and ask her questions.

"Oh? Then tell me Saber who you and what is a King are supposed to act like. Then tell us what you desire of the Holy Grail." She stayed silent for a moment before opening her eyes once more.

"I desire my homeland's salvation. With the power of the Holy Grail I will avert the destruction of my homeland." Archer then spoke up. "That is a rather tall order, how will you go about accomplishing it?" He spoke with some levels of sadness knowing the kind of person she is.

"Using the Grail's power I will go back in time that I chose to become king and stop myself from becoming it so that way someone more suitable will become king." And with that there was silence.

"I do not understand Saber, you will go back in time and erase your… legend? Why would you chose to do something like that?" While Caster just started laughing.

"Because the fall of my kingdom was my doing. It was my fault and mine alone that caused it by stopping myself one more worthy will become the King. And what is so amusing to you Caster!?"

Caster guffawed, "To think that there is a King who resent their own rule is just so amusing."

"This is not a laughing matter Caster." Berserker spoke up as he then turned to Saber. "My liege you surely can't be thinking about doing this!" to which Saber was caught by surprise but continued on.

"I do Berserker, I thought that you of all people would understand for our homeland's salvation. How is my sadness over the fall of our country strange? For their country's prosperity a true king must be willing to make any sacrifice no matter the cost."

"You are wrong, it is not the king that should devote to the people, and it is the people that must devote to the king." Saber, Berserker, and Archer looked at him in shock while Caster seems okay with it.

"I … but those are the words of a tyrant!"

"Precisely, we are heroes because we are tyrants. However if a king regretted their rule or the matter of how it ended. Then that king is nothing but a fool, even worse than the tyrants you despise." That caused Archer to narrow his eyes and glare at him, he was reminded of Caesar even more now than ever before.

"Are you telling us that you don't regret the way your kingdom came to an end? Rider your rule ended with all your heir slain and your kingdom fractured into civil war. And your conquest became the example followed by other tyrants like Napoleon and Caesar. You are willing to tell me you have no such regrets at all?" Berserker demanded and in defense of his king.

"None whatsoever at all Berserker. None if it came by my actions and the considerable sacrifices of my many retainers. Its destruction was inevitable as such the fate of all kingdoms. I will mourn it, I will shed tears over it, but I will never regret it." Rider told Berserker.

Then he turned his sights to Saber. "The destruction of our kingdoms were our fault and ours alone. As I said before it is the fate of all kingdoms to fall, it still wouldn't matter if you save it; it still would have fall." Now he was being fatalistic and that angered Archer even more so considering the nature of where he came from.

"Only brutes and barbarians accept such needless destruction. What sort of king is one who cannot protect those under his rule? A just law and a just rule are the responsibilities of a king!" Saber shot back at Rider who only sighed.

"So you the king are a slave to your ideals then?"

"I am, a king should die for their ideals." Saber acknowledged which sadden both Archer and Berserker. then Rider shouted at her.

"Fool a King is not a slave, a King is suppose to exemplify what it means to live, they should laugh the greatest, fight the greatest, they should boast about their ideals. that way people have an idea of how to rule like you, live like you." Then his eyes narrowed as he ask this question of her.

"Saber I have a question for you. In life you must have been the greatest of saints, so you have been one to save others." as he continued Archer felt somewhat unease.

"What are you asking?" Saber asked afraid as if reliving a personal tragedy in her mind which saddened Berserker and enraged Archer all the more.

"Surely you must know what has happen to those always saved. You saved your people but never led them! You never showed them how a true king should be. You abandoned them when they could not follow you and your ideals." He then shock his head. "You are a child bound by the false ideals of a King who should serve the people, you are no king."

The silence was strong as Caster was chuckling a bit and Saber was distraught beyond all regards and Berserker looked absolutely murderous at Rider. Archer had enough of this and his voice broke the silence.

"Do you have any right to judge her Rider?" which surprised him as he retorted back.

"And what are you saying Archer that you agree with her?"

He shook his head "Yes and No." as he then glared angrily at him which surprised everyone who knew him. Saber hadn't seen him this enraged since the explanation of what Sakura suffered.

"I agree with her wish to save her people Rider." Then his voice turned frosty. "Of that you have absolute no right to judge her for that, you do not know of her struggles to save her kingdom while you died before yours fell." Archer then glared murderously at him which surprise the other once more as he has always been cool and collected.

"You reminded me of a man who desired to controlled the world. He slaughter everyone in his way. He tortured civilians, raped women, harmed children, and took slaves. He was the greatest piece of shit I had ever had the displeasure of meeting. He was someone who desired to conquer the world regardless of consequences and bought untold suffering to so many others." He then smiled darkly at Rider who for the first time started to feel unnerved by Archer.

"He was another man that was inspired by your conquest and done so many horrific thing in the name of power. The first time I encountered them was when they slaughter an entire town and crucified any who disagree or resisted them." I slaughter all of them, then under the flag of truce I found out what he was doing then after the truce ended and I pretended to be with him. I put many explosives where most of his men slept and blew all of them up. Then I launched a nuclear missile onto of their most important trade route. Then I bested his military leader in single combat." As he looked incredibly bloodthirsty that Rider subconsciously backed away.

"I ended his wretched existence and refused to give his allies a body to bury as I disintegrated his wretched body and do you want to know why? It was because he thinks everything would be better under his rule, and was arrogant enough to believe that to justify all the pain and misery he caused. And you forget an important thing Rider. There is nothing wrong with the way she ruled." Which surprised the others as Saber started to feel fire in her eyes.

"There are many ways to be a king, hers was only a different way among many. A king is one who ruled over a country or state. Yet the way they rule is up to them and them alone to judge. A king may regret their rule, a king may be content with it, but that is the king's decision and theirs alone."

Rider then frowned and started to speak before Archer cut him off. Raising his hands in defiance at him.

"You may assume that she did not lead them, you do not know what her people or vassals believed in when she fell. You claim that she is a slave to her ideals but it is her choice, those who were under her rule and believed in her prospered. She led with her people first and her last. She was a king of just ideals and believed that it was her duty to protect them. Though she bore the weight of her people on her back she was not wrong as a King!" Archer shouted at Rider.

"Besides, I much rather have a king who is a slave to doing what's right then serve under a king that failed to understand his own subject and was careless enough to let them have civil war. So by that reasoning you have absolute no right to judge her for that you hypocrite!" Archer ended with a massive glare to Ride while Rider was also glaring at him in return.

"How? How did you know this?" Saber asked desperately looking for confirmation.

Archer then stopped his glare and looked at her with kind eyes. Before he then pointed to his head. Which Saber understood was the symbol for his reality Marble. "Because they say so as well Saber." And like that Saber started to smile radiantly as she never before.

"That's a good smile on you, Saber you should keep it." Archer joked which cause both of them to laugh while Berserker was glad that his liege had a friend to confide in.

It was true, everyone has their own way of governing their homeland and though he preferred democracy, he also knew that some people prefer certain ruling types as well. During his time and adventures, he learned that some people preferred Kings, other preferred democracy, some would like for group decisions, and sometimes people prefer strength of arms. The fact of the matter is a King is a leader and there are so many types of leadership out there that it does not matter in the end. Saber did what she could to walk the path that she believes to be right for her people and fought for it.

"So you claim her kingship was not wrong then." Rider gritted out to which he nodded.

"Yes but I do not believe that her solution is the correct one either." As he looked apologetically at Saber before she signaled him to continue on further. "Forgive me Saber I would understand it of you chose to do it as some time during your kingship. It just, do not forget the reason for why you were chosen in the first place, it would not have accepted you if you were not worthy."

Saber then smile radiantly in understanding and acceptance and wondered why she did not thought of that idea. "My thanks to you Archer, but since we know what everyone desires save for you what is it you would wish of the Holy Grail?" already knowing the answer as everyone payed attention. Truly he was a valuable ally one can count on.

Caster found his defense and loyalty to Saber admirable indeed; shame he wasn't one of his retainers, while Rider did not like him that much for insulting him but took it in stride as he realize he was asking for it, while Berserker respected him all the more. Waver and Iris were amazed at Archer's bravery.

"My wish has nothing to do with the Holy Grail save for seeing my master through this war safely. I had lived my life to the best of my desire and what I believed to be right. I had helped many people throughout my life and was rewarded for my kindness in a hostile world where everything wants to kill you. So no I have no desire but to see my master play with their daughter and sing and play for fun." Archer ended with happiness and determination in his voice.

Saber could only smile at him and his dedication. "I am honored to stand beside you more than ever before Archer." Which he accepted in good grace. Which was cut off as all the remaining Assassins appeared before them.

Knowing only one person who allied with Assassin. Archer asked "Caster is this part of your doing?" to which he shook his head and sighed. "Tokiomi disgraces himself once more." He said with disgust.

Archer being the good host he is stood up and offered them seats. "This is a truce for now and time for drink and food, so unless you wish to spill blood this night you will accept this truce." To which he was replied with a blade through the cup shattering it and all the Assassins laughing at him.

Archer could only sigh as he motion towards Saber and Berserker and Iris to stand by him. Before he equipped his Elite Riot Gear. "One last question to all of you." Archer spoke up. "Are we warriors truly alone ever?" to which Rider and Berserker shook their heads. While Archer nodded.

Then he turned to Saber expecting a response. Saber would have said something about a King being alone for other, but her time with Berserker and Archer showed her so much that she cannot agree with it. "A king, a hero, a warrior. They are never alone as long as others are still willing to stand by them." That was her answer, and Archer and Berserker nodded in agreement.

"You are correct Saber, nobody ever truly stands alone ever." As energy started sheering out of him as Iris now knew he was being serious and looked very excited. Then energy starting pushing out of him and blinded everyone.

* * *

When everyone opened their eyes they were shocked, it was a desolate wasteland where on one end of a long dried out lake stood the Assassins who were confused and scared. While on the other end stood the table guests. Irisviel was marveling at Archer's Reality Marble. While Saber and Berserker were taking in his power, while Rider and Waver were silent, and Caster found this to be amusing.

Now smirking with happiness "This is the essence of my power, my greatest gift Rider! This is the proof I understand my allies as they understood me! This is my greatest power! Army of the Courier!" then as if responding back they saw a huge army marching forth.

There were men clad in military fatigues with military weapons, men in makeshift armor and biker clothing with riot shotguns and melee weapons, warriors clad in power armor carrying exotic energy weapons and mini-guns, machines with lasers and missiles by their shoulder, warriors with little clothing and multiple clubs and gauntlets with variety of weapons, a group of leather clad people with high explosive weapons, doctors and medics all over, and best if all a small group of people in armor similar to his Elite Riot Gear. They all stood ready waiting for his command.

He then walked up to them and roared as those warriors roared back in agreement. As he then started his speech while pulling out his Ranger Revolver and a Light in the Darkness.

"Soldiers of the Mohave! For year we have toiled on, years we spent resisting and protecting people from Raiders, Monsters, Legionnaires, and even the dreaded foe of time! Yet we continued on, we forge the way to the future with our hands, not bounded by the chains of the past and marching forth to the ever distant future with hope! There is no room for Old World Blues, there can only be New World Hope!" As every man, woman, machine cheered under his command.

Now gaining smiles and grins from Saber and Berserker as he continue on. "Here these fools think they can stop the flow of time from moving on and do you know what I say to that!?"

NO, NO, NO! WE WILL GRASP THE FUTURE WITH OUR OWN HANDS!

Now fully ready and prepared he ask that Berserker and Saber protect Irisviel which they both agreed. As he then said his command. "Now Charge!"

As then every man and woman and machine started charging toward the frightened Assassin collective as one stood in resignation as he blasted off her head. And his warriors started shooting them, stabbing them, beating them, and subjected them to death.

Now looking over the battle he raised his arm in victory as everyone shouted as well while gaining arm pumps from Berserker and Saber as well.

* * *

Now with the battle over Caster found Archer and his group to be amusing that he left with saying that he will kill them himself. While Rider and Archer looked at each other with animosity and both declared a vow to take one another down before Rider left with Waver.

Saber then walked up to Archer. "Did you mean all of that Archer?" she was still troubled by it and was quickly relieved when Archer spoke back to her. "Every damn word of it Saber. Every damn word of it." then Saber then hugged him which was out of character for her but Archer understood why as he then hugged her back.

Berserker and Irisviel were by the side happy that Saber found her resolve again and was glad that Saber finally accepted Archer as a friend now. There was now six servants left and the war will test them to their limits.

 **Author's notes**

 **Yes before you guys rant on how I am being an Ass towards Rider keep in mind this is Archer's opinion of this and the way he acts reminds him of Casar who he despise with all his might. I actually like him and don't take this as me roasting him please. This is Archer's opinion as he cannot stand conquers in general.**


	5. interlude 2

**Sorry Guys but here's another interlude, please review and like to support me please guys! Thank you very much!  
**

As they charged at each other both Saber and Lancer could feel the blows of their weapons and skills pushing them to their maximum potential. As Saber then dodged another stab attempt courtesy of Lancer. Lancer had to pull back from several sword swings courtesy of Saber and now both were standing back.

Each of them were waiting for the moment any of them leave any sign of weakness, Lancer was not in a good position here at all. First they arrived to take on one servant only to learn that the house had Saber and her master. Not only does she know how to counter him now, but she had non-magical armor in her more vital and important areas.

In addition, while he was able to remember the terrain of this place well, Saber lives here already and thus has the advantage in terrain control as she clearly showed by dodging out of his strike only for Lancer to trip on a nearby rock as she then slashed him which caused him to bleed.

Furthermore, she already knows his name and what to avoid from him. While Lancer did not know her name at all. Furthermore she had a shied to take on and deflect his golden cursed spear, so he cannot inflict any serious damage at all to him.

It was times like this, that while he is okay with being Lancer and very proficient with his spears most of all. He absolutely hated the fact that Lancers generally had the worst luck rating out of all the servants in this war. And sometimes having good enough luck is enough to turn the battle around into someone's favor.

Then as Lancer was about to strike Saber again she pushed up her shield then ducked underneath it, then she went full power swing on Lancer's red spear and knocked it out of his hands. Which made his situation from bad to worse.

He was now forced on the defensive as he has to dodge or block all the swings with his remaining spear. And worse was the fact that this one cannot help him at all right now. He then had to dodge another swing and used his spear to block a shield bash from Saber.

Then she did something that took Lancer by complete surprise. As she used her shield bash she used the pointy end on his hand holding the spear then Lancer lost his spear and had to retreat. Then he sensed energy flowing from Saber into her weapons as she then did something that caused his eyes to widen.

She broke her weapons and bashed it into his golden spear which then broke and dissipated. Lancer was left in shock for a couple of seconds before grinning and smirking at her. "Well that was a waste. You managed to destroy my golden spear but now you used up both your Noble Phantasms to destroy it. Now you are defenseless."

Then he was more surprised when she seemed to just pulled an invisible object and gripped then slash the ground and pointing at him. Then I realized those weapons were not her true weapons but rather decoys to distract others from what appears to be her true weapon.

"That would be the case, save for the fact that this is my real Noble Phantasm, and the ones I broke were but well-crafted blades from a comrade." Saber reprimanded Lancer, and he can feel the tinge bit of smugness in them, not that he could blame her for that. If he had shown that the weapons were nothing to be laughed at then surprised his opponents with the fact they aren't his real weapons he would be smug as well.

Nevertheless he had to win and defeat Saber here for his master's sake then deal with that dangerous servant Archer. For some reason he still feels as though he is one of the most dangerous servants around save for Caster.

Of course that would be more possible if the only weapon he had wasn't stuck in a tree to his left right now. Of course he wondered in Saber will give him a chance to obtain his weapon or not. But surprisingly she motioned for him to pick up his weapon.

"Do not worry Lancer, I will not strike you down when you are defenseless, I will beat you at your best, or second best here in this case." Well that was rather nice of her and Lancer knew this is going to be the only way he could win right now. He was thankful for her sense of fair play.

Nodding his head in thanks, he quickly retrieved his spear and spun it around testing it, after making sure that the spear is all right he turned to his opponent.

Then they both prepared themselves once more and dashed into a deadly dance of blades and spears. If there were people around watching this, they would be stuck to the ground in awe of the skills, speed, and strength that these two ancient warriors of legend are showing into the modern world.

The spar went on annoying hard for Lancer right now, it seems this Saber is more skilled with a two handed sword than she is with a sword and shield. Not only that she can put quite a bit of force into them and use them without much trouble at all.

He had to get one of the magical armor plating to slow her down but she's keeping her guard up very well. She refuses to take any chances and won't let her foolishness or pride get her killed either. She's a very troublesome foe to face for him.

Then all of a sudden he heard a command activating and stopping him from fighting anymore right now which Saber looked on in confusion. ' _By the command of my second seal, I ask Servant Lancer to get over here._ ' The worst but was the fact that his lord is sounding very much in pain and he left to go over to save him. Saber was left there trying to figure where to go now before deciding to go to check up on her own master.

* * *

Kirei did not know why he brought alongside with Caster when he decided to mess around with some of the other contestants by attacking them and making them feel absolutely helpless. But nevertheless one does not simply ignore the King of Heroes and anger him to make him destroy your very essence.

So he was sent to scout and investigate the mansion alongside his Assassins, all of whom were not available at all because apparently they came across many warriors that were quite skilled. The descriptions of some of them were absolutely ridiculous though, I mean two giant blue people, two rotting corpses, and cybernetic dogs?

Yeah, but apparently that was a thing that was happening right now and some of them possess rather advanced weapons as well. So the question was who the heck could have summoned them? Was it the result of some master summoning someone? Or is it possible that is related to the unseen Archer Servant yet?

Either way it did not matter and he would do what he can to defeat all the other contestants for this war right now. But apparently Caster had some other plan in mind for him, he wanted him to focus on trying to enjoy life, enjoy the sweet yet damnable sin that is joy. It makes no sense to him as to why he is trying this right now.

But now that could be put away as he found a group of people that he found rather odd. There was a serious looking woman dress in all black holding weird looking pistols, a white haired woman with eyes that sparkled like rubies, a white haired man who look to be in pain but determined (He later filed away the pained look as something to enjoy for him), a small purple haired child who was scared right now.

There was also a strangely bandaged man with a security suit of sort on but when he examined him closer he noticed he had burn marks on him which why he probably wear those bandages, and a African man with dreadlocks a leather duster and bandoleer on him and strangely enough a flag pole with a golden eagle on top of it, but curiously of all he war some kind of gas mask on him.

For some reason though that man in dreadlocks felt similar to him when he saw his empty yet determined eyes. Though right now he was not in a good position at all. He was outnumbered and outgunned here and figure it was safer to leave and tried to but the man in bandages suddenly shot where he was forcing him out in the open.

Then the bandaged man, masked man, and the woman in black all step up to face him, while everyone else was backing up. The man in the mask stepped up and spoke in his deep and intimidating voice that gave even him some pause. "Why is the master of the multiple Assassins here? What is it you want?"

He was being polite and he figured why not? Also apparently he heard that the Magus Killer was in the war. And he wanted to desperately meet him, he found him confusing and strange, and perhaps the only person who might understand him. He wanted to know why he was like this, how did he found happiness, and why come into this war? He wanted to know all of this.

"I am here to find the Magus Killer Emiya Kiritsugu." And that set off everyone, which means they were allied with and probably know where he is. "I have no desire to face any of you, all I wish is to meet the Magus Killer. But if you get in my way I will not hesitate to fight you."

"Then I'm afraid we are going to have to get in your way right now, you see he's sort of busy but I do not mind fighting you." The masked man spoke up and the bandaged man looked at him in concern. "Fret not Joshua I will be able to handle this, trust me." To which the now identified Joshua nodded in acceptance but not before he spoke to him as well. "Then may the blessing of the Lord be with you Ulysses."

The now identified Ulysses nodded and walked up to me pulling out his flagpole, which still confused me as to how it would be effective against me. the answer was it was very effective when he dashed up to me in a burst of speed that caught me off guard and bashed me in the side with it knocking me into a tree. He was also quite strong as well to knock me away like it was no trouble at all.

"You underestimate me or overestimate yourself fool, both are dangerous in this situation here." He taunted me as I pulled out my black keys and started to charge at him. He was annoyingly skilled and talented at dodging. Every time I try to strike him he dodges or blocks me off. Every time he makes a swing he hits me and does some small amount of damage to me.

Then he backed off then pulls out some kind of gun out and starts firing it at me. I reinforced my already toughened executor uniform as the bullets hit me. Turns out that it was good idea as the gun seems very powerful and would have ripped my uniform to shreds if I did not reinforce it. I don't know what kind of ammo it was but it was hurting a lot then he stopped and I charged and he removed it for his flagpole and we both clashed once more in a shower of sparks.

Then they both clashed once more and struggled for domination into pushing another one away. Ulysses narrowed his eyes at him and let him gain the ground only to trip him up and knocked him away. Then he got up once more but for some reason he just had his hand on the flagpole staring at him.

He felt somewhat uncomfortable with those eyes looking at him so intensely, then he spoke and what he spoke it surprised and shocked him to no end. "Who are you that do not know yourself? What is it that makes you feel empty?"

He was still stunned by how he can tell he could not feel anything. "Are you like this because you were born or because you chose to be like this? Don't answer that it is not important, just who are you to fight in this conflict and not feel anything?"

He gained his strength and composure once more before speaking to him. "I wish to know why Kiritsugu does what he does. He is the only existence similar enough to me that I wish to know. But how did you know I was empty?"

The masked man replied to him. "Your blows feel empty as if there was nothing in them, your eyes are not expressive for they are as dead as a corpse. But why? Why do you need him specifically? Why do you not create your own path in life?"

'I have tried time and time again but I cannot feel joy in anything that I do, which is why I want to. NO I must meet with the Magus Killer, he can understand me. I have to know." He spoke with some emotions since the first time they met. He does not know why he's telling him this but he could not keep it silent.

He looked somewhat amused for a moment when he spoke again. "You came all this way for answers. Only currency I have left." Which made him looked in confusion as he continued on. "That was the answer I gave to another who was desperate to know why things happen."

"That does not tell me anything, what is it you say that you are trying to make me understand?" He started asking him in frustration. "You cannot understand other yet you walk the line between that of a monster and that of a human being. Our actions forge us into who we are, what we do, and what we die for in the end."

He was shocked at how perceptive this man was, he was something else entirely and one that might be able to answer something for him. "What is it that I should do? What can I do? Should I surrender to the joys of causing pain onto other or walk the path I believe to be right? Why can't I choose which one to walk?" Before Ulysses spoke up once more to speak.

"Many men walked their own path in life, if you truly believe in something then you should die for that belief. No nation can be started without something to believe in. so which is more important to you? Is it the joys of life? Or is it the joy knowing that you followed your belief to the bitter end without any regrets?" He was left dumbfounded at this revelation, which was more important to him in the end? That is what he asked of him, should he try the joy or stick to the path he followed?

"There is a shadow of a nation behind you, the hope of a people... yet it may not matter. The Divide still stands against us. [...] Our enemies gather outside... shadows of the Bear and Bull... they will have found their way in, just as you did. It was always my intention - in case I could not kill you, the Marked Men would flood this place, cut off your escape. If we cannot prevent what comes, then let us make our stand here. Two Couriers, together, at the Divide."

When he said that he was left in confusion. "The one I worked and fought with, I said this to him. You have the shadow of a man still, the choice is yours to follow or not. It matters not in the end if you chose to become a monster like I was one time. Do you believe that ideals are important to you?"

Kirei was left in silence after this. How could he not be silent about it? This man just came out of nowhere and just starts psychoanalyzing him like it was nothing and question him about what he believes in. "I walk the path under orders, what I do is but the extension of my master. The questions I shared do not mean anything in the end."

For some reason that angered Ulysses a lot. "All these roads, you walked. These packages you carried. Think it wasn't your choice? Of course it was your choice, you who chose to obey them. You who could have backed out had every choice in the matter and you accept it."

That was something he did not expect from him. "Now our talks are at an end, I will beat you but not kill you till you find your answers. It is something that will cause you to suffer, you need not death for it is far too good and easy for you." Then he rushed and kicked him, punched him, and forced him on the defensive.

He tried to fight back and was able to deflect most of the kicks and punches. But when it came down to using his flagpole he seems to have gotten much stronger with it. He seems to be cutting loose now and when he was down and out of black keys, he struck him so hard that he went flying for a bit and landed in front of Caster who was surprised.

And not only that, he was in front of a Black knight wielding two swords and a man in advanced armor holding a gun of sorts. He did not know those two but judging from the way they are rivaling Caster, the must be Berserker and the now seen Archer to take on the King of Heroes. The Archer was someone who uses modern weapons too.

He then retreated with Caster and he looked smug and at him while asking him a single question. "So were you able to find something that you wanted or did you gain insight into something?" he asked of him and he seemed quite curious as to what he's been doing since he left him on his own.

He thought back to everything that was discussed with the one known as Ulysses and what he's learned from him. He questioned his ideal and what makes him, him. But at the same time he wants to try something else. There was more to his word then meets the eyes. But were his ideals worth dying for?

He debated and eventually realized that his ideals and beliefs kept him strong throughout his life and now he should abandon everything he believed in just for some joy? The answer was clear now. "Yes I have learned many things." And that caused him to smirk. "But there is still one question I need to know, why was I made the way I am? What is the true nature behind my origin? My story to speak so to say." That caught him off guard but he smiled nonetheless.

"Perhaps the Holy Grail can answer it for you. After all it is said to be able to do anything so why not ask it for the nature of your origin." Caster Private thought that this was amusing as he never came across a human who question his very being about himself. It was ridiculous and amusing to no end. But to him now it was something he has to know the core reasoning behind it. He does intend to confront the Magus Killer but now it seems less important than his true nature.

* * *

"I must admit that banquet was quite interesting don't you agree Waver?" Rider asked as they traveled back to their base of operations. While Waver can only look a him with complete shock and disbelief.

"Are you joking Rider!? That went absolutely horrible! First we invaded their territory then you insulted the strongest Servant class then somehow enraged the Archer Servant who looked like he wanted to end you himself!" While Waver would never admit this publicly he found Archer's strength of will to be quite impressive.

To be able to stand up to someone like Rider is no ordinary Servant at all. Then again Archer was never ordinary to begin with, he appears to be a Heroic Spirit from the Future and was able to command the power of a Reality Marble himself as well.

"Not only that! But it appears that Archer, Saber, and Berserker are already in a alliance of sort and now we are stuck between a rock and a hard place! we have to deal with that insane Servant Caster and his seemingly endless Noble Phantasms and we have to compete with the alliance that Archer, Berserker, and Saber are in! And if you think about it, it is the absolute worse thing that can happen for us!"

It really was a bad thing in Waver's mind. Saber is hailed as the best Servant to summon, while they somehow removed Berserker's insanity and now have his strength, finally they have Archer who was able to take on Berserker insane and has a freaking Reality Marble to use.

"Fool! It is the greater the challenges the greater the conquest becomes! The alliance and Caster are just another challenge to overcome and we will overcome it and conquer them!" Rider shouted at Waver who was able to get his nerves back under control.

But them Rider just sighed for some reason until he revealed it. "It is truly a shame that I could not get any ally or comrade for this war, especially Archer." that caused Waver to look at him as if he was insane before Rider explained why.

"There are very few people that have the skills that Archer possess if you were to include the fact he has a Reality Marble and it shows only his comrades and friends, it means he takes them quite seriously and treats all his allies as equals. Furthermore the kind of guts he has to speak back to me and criticized me would have been useful. The most valuable and talented warriors in my army were the ones who questions my orders and still fight well. But it seems he made his loyalty rest with Saber and Berserker."

Waver did not see anything good about this at all. But he suppose that he could not argue with his mind once he's set on doing something. And he made it this far as well and was inspired by his courage and encouragement that he vowed to become his first retainer which he gladly accepted it.

If those other heroes want to take down his liege they were going to have to fight for it and show just why Rider was the King of Conquerors and why nobody should underestimate him at all. then Rider finished his musing with a massive grin on his face he was curious as to why he was grinning.

"You see boy while it is a shame I cannot get his allergenic I still want to fight him very much, I wish to see which of our armies are stronger. His conviction and force of will had me believe that he was a sort of Ruler himself. Or he was a high ranking leader of sorts to gain the loyalty of what appears to be many kind of tribes, or nations." He then rubbed his hands in excitement. "Defeating Archer will surely be my greatest conquest yet, and I eagerly look forward to the day we will cross blades together."

Waver could only look at him in shock but he does what wants whenever he wants. the only thing he could do was follow him and one day hope he could be as brave as Rider. While he was musing on in his thoughts Rider turned to him and smiled confidentially as well, which surprised him.

"Of course none of this is going to be done without your help too Waver, you are now my retainer and I will give you a taste of the conquest we will go through. So stand firm, stand tall and ready you have more potential than you think Waver Velvet."

Waver could say he was shocked that Rider had so much faith in him, but he remembered that he will fight to the bittern end as well and walk the path of conquest with his liege. He then smiled happily at him as he spoke. "Thank you so much Rider for believing in me ."

 **Hey guys like I said already here's another interlude to help connect what has happened in between battles and all that. Also please read, review, like me thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 4

It has been a couple days since the banquet has occurred and the alliance of Berserker, Saber, and Archer along with their masters were thinking of new ideas and lacing new traps into the war. During that time Saber and Archer became good friends as he stood up for her and her ideals and the two were seen talking and eating food together a lot.

They were, of course noticed by everyone else and most found it quite endearing to them. Then Kiritsugu joined in onto their social time declaring they will now go after Lancer's master. As it turns out during the Banquet Lancer's master tried to steal and failed to grab more Command Seals from the moderator and killed him.

In Archer's words. "Everything has gone FUBAR so we have no guidelines to follow anymore and we have to proceed cautiously now." To which everyone agreed with, so Archer had his companions guard the house. But now they have to tread with caution as to what will happen.

While Kiritsugu and the rest of the servants decided to hunt down Lancer and his master. They manage to track down to where he is and destroy his hideout and forced them into hiding which they manage to pick up the trail and forced them to flee once again as they manage to get Lancer's master's fiancé, who was knocked out by Kiritsugu at the time.

Kiritsugu was all for using her by placing a huge amount of explosive in her, but was immediately put down from using her at all. Rather Archer had the idea and was all for using her as bait to draw out Lancer and his master and let Saber and Lancer finish their duel.

They manage to set it up near an abandoned warehouse where Lancer finally showed up and Saber was given permission by Kiri to let loose her full strength and skills. Meanwhile Kiritsugu, Archer, and Berserker were sitting on the side with Lancer's master and his wife as they watched the two knights clash it out for supremacy.

* * *

"To think that my opponent was none other than the King of Knights! I am honored to be able to fight you!" as Lancer dashed and aimed his spear towards Saber's heart which she blocked with Excalibur fully unearthed. As she too smile knowing they can face each other as proper knights now.

So they dashed at each other as Lancer and Saber entered a maelstrom of slashes, stabs, kicks, and dodges. They both put all their strength into their next strike which clashed with a huge amount of sparks. "Though I did not expect you to be so cowardly in chasing and wearing my master down." Lancer spoke back and a bit curious.

To which Saber retorted back to him. "Your master killed the moderator of this Holy Grail conflict and thus that makes him a coward and a thief for doing so to gain more command seals." To which can only flinch at his master's action and nodded in understanding of the way she act.

The reason while Saber was willing to act a bit cowardly as she said it. "Cowards do not deserve any honorable fights." While Kiritsugu was willing to let her fight on her own because, "The fight is heavily in Saber's favor, and not only that. I do not need to build up any frustration with any powerful Magus Families who may be coming after my family once the war is over."

Of course the real reason why he did this is because he feared Archer may not be so pleased with him and having him against him was not in his best interests. Naturally the fight went on for quite some time but eventually Saber won the battle and Lancer died with a smirk and smile on his face. Considering that he now knew he faced and fought the King of Knights.

Once the battle was over Kiritsugu let Kayneth and Sola-Ui leave without any trouble, or so they thought. As Sola then killed Kayneth and blamed him for all the trouble he dragged her into and for foolishly losing Lancer that way just because he was an arrogant fool of the highest degree.

That surprised everyone who was watching her kick the corpse around in frustration and tears. Apparently she was in an arranged marriage with him and she did not like him at all. She got close to Lancer as he was the embodiment of everything that Kayneth was not and started to like him a lot. Even though she knew he had the love spot, she still fell for him. And she was furious with the callous way Kayneth treated Lancer during their time and was planning to kill him just to get out of their arranged marriage and made it look like the Grail's War doing.

Though now faced with the idea she may have just pissed of Kayneth's entire family by the time the war is over, Kiritsugu offered to help cover it up and pick up his Family Crest in exchange for a favor in the future which she quickly accepted it.

They have managed to make it look like that Assassin was the one to kill him and Sola was sent to the hospital to recover then once she fully recovers she will be on the first plane back to London. Saber was conflicted about it but decided to let it go considering she saw how much of an Ass Kayneth was and for cheating and breaking the rules.

Then they returned to the house to ready conflict with Caster and Rider now. Kiritsugu went to check on the Lesser Grail organ bits that was formally from Irisviel and noticed it activating a bit. Then they ready all possible plans to confront Rider first and Caster last.

But surprisingly, or not surprisingly, Archer wanted to confront Rider on his own as he swore to kill that servant himself. And argued that Berserker and Saber will be needed to deal against Caster when the time comes. So he set about on his own with permission from Irisviel and Kiritsugu knew better then get in his way and help him out as well.

So Archer went out on one of the motorcycles that Kiritsugu managed to gain through his contacts and Archer went out on the hunt for the King of Conquest. There he spent almost the entire afternoon looking for him when he sense magic raising as though a challenge.

Knowing that only Rider would do such a thing to challenge him after he brutally tore Rider a new one he parked in a parking lot. Before disembarking off of it and met Rider on the bridge. He was grinning in mad anticipation and excitement to defeat the origin of why people like Caesar existed to terrorize the civilians where he was from.

* * *

There you could feel the tension between these two awesome Heroes of Legends. One hailing from the past and conquered everything in his past for his ambition. Another hailing from the future, and sought to bring peace and allied with like-minded people who will see the future though.

One sought to understand and work for the betterment of other, another worked and convinced other to accept his greater good. They are direct contradictions of one another. One was a leader and the other a simple messenger. One desire to rule the Heavens and beyond, while the other wishes to reclaim the Earth.

Basically the two were opposites of the same coin in every way. It was not possible for them to get along at all, as Archer valued his freedom far too much and saw too much of Caesar within Rider to truly consider an alliance.

"So we meet Archer, I was rather hurt by those words you said to me but considering I was insulting your friends and allies I guess I was asking for that." Rider admitted to Archer. "For that reason I would like to say sorry, so we can have this fight without nothing holding us back okay?"

Archer was in contemplation over but accepted it. "Your apology has been accepted but I swore I will defeat you no matter what. Rider you will meet your end today." He spoke loudly and firmly as Rider grinned in excitement for the upcoming battle.

"We will see about that Archer."

* * *

The first thing that happened was Rider was charging in on his electric Chariot to attack him, he was naturally equipped in his Elite Riot Gear. His power armor sets would not have been able to handle electrical discharge of that magnitude.

So he retaliated by picking his Plasma Defenders and aimed it at him and started firing as well. The plasma would have reached if it hasn't been for the lighting around him dispersing it like it was nothing. Quickly discarding them and ruling out plasma weapons, he picked up laser weapons.

When he fired them they seemed to be able to bypass the lighting and sting Rider but it seems that the lighting still weakened them as well. So he tried aiming at his chariot which naturally did nothing. He needed to see why his most prominent energy weapons were not affecting him and it seems that the Chariot is responsible he deduced.

But now he had to dodge out of the way as the chariot came really close to him and then he started sprinting towards the other side. While it is true that a chariot grants him power and endurance. They cannot make sharp turns so easily and can be avoided if one knows what they are doing.

It was going to be the key to surviving any close confrontation with Rider right now. When he looked up and saw his face. He remembered why Alexander the Great was unmatched and a powerful opponent. His sheer determination to end would have left lesser men quaking in fear as he ran over them through.

But the Courier was no lesser man, he walked out of the grave and hunted those who wronged him and became a major power for the fate of the Mohave. He went and stole all the mysteries of the Sierra Madre Casino, he defied the White Legs tribe and calmed the Burned man, he discovered and brought back the treasures of the Old World and safely gave the technology away for the people, he traveled the Divide to confront the man behind his journey and forge an alliance to see a better tomorrow.

He stopped Tabitha and sent her on her journey with her robot buddy. He saved the people in Vault 34 and stopped the radiation pumper. He made peace with the Khans and brought them to safety out of Boulder City. He improved the Misfits. And brought justice to the Crimson Caravan and the Van Graffs after tricking them into thinking he killed Rose. he defeated the Legendary Animals of the Mohave Wasteland.

He defeated the leaders of the fiends for the people, Save Goodsprings, Novac, Primm, New Vegas, and so many other settlements from the cruelties of the world. He helped out the Brotherhood of Steel into forging new connections, he built up trade between Boomers and Gun Runners. He helped convince the Great Khans to leave Caesar and convince Followers of Apocalypse to help treat NCR soldiers. He even convince Enclave Remnants to help them as well.

He defeated the Legion at every turn. He took on Dead Sea and reclaimed Nipton. He wiped out the Legionary camp and rescued prisoners from them. He took on Vupes Incitas. He took out the Phoenix at Cottonwood Cove and rescued the slaves there. He stopped Caesar and eliminated the entire fort while liberating the slaves. He destroyed one of their most valued trade route. He took on the Legate himself and won. He forge an alliance with the NCR and gave command of his machine army to the good Colonel Hsu while Oliver was sent back to become a paper pusher.

No he was someone who walks through the valley under the shadow of death but fears no evil. For he is the one to cut down evil himself. As he then charged at the chariot and dodging at the last second before he ran away to hear a satisfying boom from his holy hand grenade as Rider was knocked out of it and his Chariot is now unmanned.

He quickly took out his remaining Holy Frag Grenades and threw them along side some plasma grenades just for good measure, which then caused the chariot to be destroyed and turned to mana and nothing when the power of the grenades exploded. Before he quickly dodged an incoming light pole as he took out his Holofire to aim at Rider who was grinning even more so than usual.

"Ha, ha, ha! You are truly an admirable foe Archer, you took me head on and won through trickery and destroyed my Gordius Wheel! Truly you are without doubt be the basis for my greatest conquest!" then he drew his sword once more as energy started to surround him.

"But you know… you are not the only one with an awe inspiring army as well." Then I narrowed my eyes as he too had a Reality Marble as I activated mine once more. Then lights started flowing out of both of us. As we charged and released our respective Reality Marble with everything blinding around us.

When I opened my eyes once more I saw on my side it was the Mohave Wasteland and my troops surge out to assist me. While on Rider's side it was a desert where he feels completely comfortable in. He then grinned at as I shouted to him. "Since I have shown you my army, tell me yours oh King of Conquerors!" as he then grinned and nodded that said gladly.

"Their bodies may return to ash, but their spirits still hear my call! These men are my legendary heroes – my loyal followers! They're my true friends - breaking the rules of space and time to fight once more at my side!" as he then raised his arms as his army approached us.

BEHOLD, MY ENDLESS ARMY! Their bodies utterly destroyed, and their souls offered to the current world as Heroic Spirits of old! And still, these legendary heroes pledge their loyalty to me! My bond with them is my greatest treasure - my path to kingship! The ultimate Noble Phantasm that I possess - Ionian Hetairoi!"

It was then sounded off with the cheers of his men roaring throughout the entirety of his reality marble. As I grinned at the challenge before me now. "And with this treasure of mine I will conquer the Earth and Heavens and make it my own!"

I was completely pumped for this battle. So I decided to take him on in melee with my Katana and Gehenna. Then I look to my men and they all looked grim but determined to face them in combat. My boys were outnumbered but we have quality of range.

"Soldiers! Here stand before us our greatest foe in this war! Will we back down because we are outnumbered? NO! We will fight and we will go down screaming and kicking all the way! We are warriors so we will never give them an easy death!" with that the morale of my army skyrocketed.

They all roared in agreement with me as I then charged with my warriors and Rider did the same on his final mount, a jet black horse that was bigger than most men I've seen but roughly the same size as the feared Legate I crossed during The Second Battle of Hoover Dam. So that still makes it pretty darn big as my warriors finally clashed.

* * *

It was an epic battle of proportions as we see the warriors of the past and future battle each other. Multiple swordsmen cut down the riflemen there was. Tons of soldiers gunned down the soldiers and the machines bashed down any who get in their way while disintegrating them with their lasers. Khans and spearmen were at each other throats with the spearmen winning the conflict most of the time. The boomers just blew up any warriors that get to close to them. The Brotherhood of Steel was having an easy time when they don't have their weapons anymore due to various circumstances. They used their armor as a weapon as well to bash any soldier close to them. The tribal men were not having much success against them too. So the Courier brought out the last tools from Treasures of the Old World. He first launched a nuclear missile at the biggest concertation of his enemies which was the back at the end which destroyed most of them. Then he used the supplies from the Sierra Madre to provide doctors with aid to help treat the wounded.

So now the battle was relatively even now as Archer charged forth and slayed and stabbed any who got in his way, which was a lot of Rider's men, as he ran to face Rider head on. But first he needed to get past these warriors of his to reach his target of facing the King of Conquerors.

By the time Archer finally reached Rider his armor was dented and slashed in some area as his katana was now replaced with a Shishkebab and now he was equipped with two flaming swords on him. While Rider looked relatively unscathed as his mount the one with the most damage.

Now focusing on one another they can feel the power behind each person and charged at each other. The first thing that Archer did when Rider raised his blade to strike him down was to raise his first flaming sword to block it which shattered due to the amount of wear on it. Then he used his final fire sword to slash and cut off his horse's head which succeeded.

Now both only had one weapon in their hand and both are on even ground now. Ordinarily Archer would have equipped his Power Armor and chainsaw and ended it there. But he has a grudging amount of respect for the man that will valiantly chase his dream so he will take him on with only Gehenna. To which he raised it and pointed at him as the blade catch with green fire.

Now understanding Archer's intentions he grinned and roared as he ran to face him as Archer did as well. Their blades clashed, Archer backed away to stab only to be blocked by Rider's sword as he then punched him in the head and pushed him back five feet.

During that time Rider rushed forward and went for an overhead strike which he barely blocked raising his fire sword just in time. Then he leg swept him as he then jumped and went for a downward thrust. Which Rider rolled out of the way in time then he jumped back up ready to fight.

Then they stayed still using the pause to analyze the situation and how long they can keep this up. For Archer he could last seven more minutes in his reality due to his impressive Master's reserves. While for Rider he only has about three more minutes due to the lack of reserves his master has. But Rider would not trade him for any other master as Archer will always be loyal to Irisviel and seeing her through this war.

So they quickly sprinted to one another and Archer reached him first due to his size and speed advantage he manage to get first blood in when he struck at his right leg. While Rider just manage to nick his shoulder which was not badly damaged due to the shoulder armoring.

Then they swung around and once again their blades clash, only this time Archer is being pushed back due to the poor ground he was on and Rider's superior strength. Which all owed Rider to twirl his sword and move his sword up as Rider then kicked him hard in the stomach knocking him back one again.

He picked himself up from the ground again as he felt his Battle Constitution helping him out here. And accelerating the damage done to him as he saw a massive dent mark in his Elite Riot Gear. He then noticed that he was still in pain while Rider was grinning savagely at him. Knowing that he could end this one time with his current weakness. He chose to let him feel the shame of losing to someone better.

Only the Courier never felt shame about losing to anyone ever. If he cannot beat it then he will just get stronger and tougher to take on his foe. Which is how he was able to take on the legendary animals of the Mohave Wasteland, it was not just about having power it was also about being smart enough to use power.

Now though he can defeat him, while Rider may not have noticed this Archer has been paying attention to his fighting style. Rider's style consisted of a hack and slash style with serious use of martial arts of sorts, which is primarily focused on offense. If he can break that streak of attacks he can kill Rider.

Now knowing what to go for he prepared himself as Rider charged at him once more and he went for a beheading which he ducked then dodged to the right as he cut up his right side and singed it really bad. Now Rider was no longer grinning as he was taking in the pain he felt.

This was his chance he then decided to go for the small but multiple stings of a Cazadore and inflicted massive scratches and cuts to all over Rider then he desperately tried to fight him back. Which did not succeed, mainly due to the fact that he sparred with greater swordsmen, such as Saber and Berserker, and then used his VATS for the second time in this war.

Now with a 100% chance on him he used it to savagely cut down Rider three times and inflicted mortal wounds that no servant can endure. Now with him dying and no more need to keep it, both Reality Marbles were dispelled. As he then walked up to Rider who was mournful but happy as well.

"Damn to think that you would be able to do all that damage and match me blow for blow and then defeat me. Shame I could not have recruited you into my army. But you already have your own army and an alliance with Saber and Berserker correct?" To which I nodded in reply which caused him laugh heartily.

"Truly you were a worthy foe! I just have one request of you if you do not mind." I took the time to contemplate this request but I decided to give him the answer I typically do to unknowns. "That may depend on the nature of your request, I may or may not be able to fulfill it due to various circumstances."

Nodding in understanding he still smiled happily. "Then you do not have to worry for this is a reasonable one. You see my master had no guts when he entered the war when he came in and has now has grown so wonderfully that he is now my first and only retainer now. Will you let him go to accomplish his dreams?"

Taking in that thought I looked to see his young master a bit nervous but still very determined and looked back to him. "I will let him go if he leaves now without causing any trouble for the conflict now understood?" He nodded in acceptance and motioned Waver to come. It would have been a waste of life if I killed him now anyways and I am not one for senseless bloodshed.

Apparently what needed to be said between them was done as Rider then closed his eyes and faded away with a content look on his face. He then turned to me and was wondering if I will uphold my promise to which I nodded and motioned for him to go which he accepted it.

But as he was leaving, I decided to give him some useful info. "Waver!" to which he looked back at me in confusion. "In the hospital right now is Kayneth's former fiancé with his family crest I know that there are lots of politics in the family. She may use your help and you guys can be spared of any retribution from his family if you present the family crest. Tell Sola-Ui that Archer sent you!" Nodding in response he left as soon as he can to find the woman and hopefully they won't die because of Kayneth's death.

Sighing in relief and exhaustion I was about to go back to my motorcycle when all of a sudden I felt Irisviel using her command seal to summon me. 'Crap! Just what kind of trouble did the encountered now?' I thought in panic as I was summoned to wherever they are now.

* * *

Saber, Berserker, and Archer's companions were all breathing really hard as they were dodging and blasting away all the damnable weapons that Caster kept on firing on them. As they all struggled to survive this onslaught of dangerous weapons.

It was going so well at first in their evening. They were all on guard for any possible Servants or Masters then Irisviel received a telepathic communication from Archer that he has manage to defeat Rider. Which then means there are only four servants left and they have to deal with the most dangerous and powerful one of the heroes in the Throne of Heroes now.

First Kariya was going to check on Sakura when all of a sudden he came across Kirei chocking Irisviel and he was surprised then used his worms to chase him off which gave Irisviel time to breathe and leave. Then everyone was about to kill him when all of a sudden Caster blasted in and started launching weapons at them.

That forced everyone to move out of the house and into the garage where they all managed to get ready and leave without any serious trouble as Boone used a plasma grenade and a flashbang to distract Caster. Then they managed to leave with only the front yard turned into craters then they got into the seaside area.

Then Archer was summoned by Irisviel who updated him on the situation then Caster appeared and got ready to fight them. Unfortunately he seem to want to kill Irisviel and when Maiya noticed it she pushed her out of the way only to be torn apart by Caster's swords. Then Joshua and Ulysses got her to safety and then got Kariya and Sakura out of the way as well. That left everyone else to kill Caster and avenge Maiya.

Then all of a sudden he stopped as he then laughed at them for leaving "the important wish junk for them at the house." Then much to everyone's horror they realize that Kirei and Caster were searching for the Lesser Grail and naturally assumed that Irisviel was the Lesser Grail just like every false human created by the Einzberns for.

But thanks to Archer's intervention Irisviel does not need to become the Lesser Grail and with that plan now rendered unnecessary. The Einzberns then gave Irisviel about two hundred magic circuits with one hundred units of mana to use to help supply Archer.

But now they have to deal with Caster and Kirei and Archer was curious as to why Kirei had Command Seals according to Kariya. So he took a deep breath and asked him. He was also going to butter him up a lot as Caster loves flattery.

"Oh Mighty King of Heroes, First Ruler of this world! Might this foolish peasant inquire to the whereabouts and status of the one who summoned you Tokiomi?" Hopefully this would work and Caster bought the entire sarcastic flattery which caused Saber and Berserker to snicker a bit.

"Ha! It seems that only you are the truly competent one out of this entire lot and you have sufficiently amused me enough to tell you. Kirei backstabbed Tokiomi and with the Command Seal from his father he was able to become my master. Tokiomi was truly dull beyond anything I have ever seen. The only good thing was that his taste in women is good, perhaps I should try out his wife later on." Caster spoke with a sick expression on his face.

And that comment definitely angered Kariya to no end. As much as he hates Tokiomi he still cared about his wife and kids which was why he entered the war in the first place as Kiritsugu restrained him from doing anything foolish.

"But for now since you three are the only remaining servants left I will give you some commands to follow. If they are not followed I will kill everyone in this city." That put all of us on edge here.

"First Kiritsugu and only he will go to the theater where he will engage my master. Secondly, all the remaining servants will fight for the grail out close by the bridge that Archer and Rider fought on recently. Where we will finally decide who is the worthiest to stand for the grail. See you fools later," As then Caster disappeared and left them.

* * *

It was silent at first but then I spoke to the group after all but two of my companions were dispelled. "Guys we have to do this now or otherwise everyone here is at risk. So for now we have no choice but to comply. So Saber, Berserker; you two are with me. We are going to kick that Caster's butt form one end of the world to another. While Kiritsugu will take whatever arms he can and want to deal with that damnable Ass." Everyone nodded firmly at that plan.

Then he turned to Irisviel, Kariya, and Sakuara. "Sorry you guys will have to remain at the house for now with these guys so we can finish this war." The three looked on in understanding and left with Joshua and Ulysses. "Come on guys we got a war to win here." I said with the most confidence I could rack up.

Then I stopped by Kiritsugu then handed him my most powerful Laser Pistol, "Remember to aim for the head." he nodded and then left.

* * *

There we got on the vehicles and we saw that Caster was waiting for us. So one last time before we fight each other he wishes to offer us drink before we kill each other. I accepted it and toasted to him, life, Irisviel, and to the future of the world.

Then we all got serious and was in the mood to defeat him as I then took out every companion I had here, save for the ones guarding, and we all went in to engage him in battle. The battle was rough and annoying beyond all regards.

Me and my companions tried to make way for Saber, Berserker, and my more melee inclined buddies to get close to him while we fired at every weapon we could to push them closer. Then Saber thought of an idea, "Archer is it possible for you to use your VATS on him right now!?" Saber screamed at him over the storm of blades.

"Can't use it right now. VATS is an EX rank Noble Phantasm sure but it takes at least two days to reuse again, I could accelerate it to just five minutes however that means I cannot use any other weapons save for the one I have. Not doing that would also leave me defenseless during those time. As I need to completely and utterly focus on the task which would be suicidal right now." Saber can only look frustrated as she dodged a scimitar heading her way.

"However I could pull up my Reality Marble and that would only last for about ten minutes as I used a lot of it up early to counter Rider's Reality Marble. I can give you guys cover and allow me to recharge my VATS like this however after using all that I am done for using most of my Noble Phantasms can you guys make those ten minutes count?"

To which both looked at each other and nodded so I started to set it up and lo and behold the Reality Marble was up once more. Then my soldiers came in and started gunning and blasting every noble Phantasm Caster threw at us. It was a storm of bullets vs. a storm of blades and it was giving Berserker and Saber the cover needed to get to Caster and wiping him out.

* * *

Caster was very much amused by the Servants that are trying to defeat him right now. Normally he would have been irritated to deal with such eyesores, however Saber and Archer were most interesting and when he secretly spied on her duel with Lancer and saw the blade she wield. He desired her to be his bride while with Archer, he saw a formidable guard dog to train and use.

Archer however piqued his interest the most when he saw him. When he demanded to know the kind of tools and weapons he used from Tokiomi during his brief tenure as a master and servant. He found out that these weapons do not actually exist for the energy weapons and Power Armor he saw. Archer had some rather interesting treasures that makes him want to collect them for they belong to the King himself.

But he was also interesting as a vassal to have as well. The way he stood up to the rather amusing King of Conquerors left him quite amused as he's clearly not afraid to speak his mind. But he also valiantly defended his soon to be bride and fights for his master. He was more entertaining than most as he shown himself to clearly be a Heroic Spirit from the future.

And right now he had one of the rare gifts of Reality Marbles that can actually match his Gate of Babylon. While he deemed them worthless and weak, he was able to use the united feelings of his comrades to move forward to the future; just like his only friend did all those years ago.

He decided that since he is Saber's most trusted ally and comrade, he will be the only true friend she will ever need in her life. Everyone else can just be slaves, servants, concubines, jesters, and fools to work for Saber and Archer.

But it seems right now that Berserker and Saber are getting close to him for his comfort. So he brought out the chains named after his friend Enkidu. "Enkidu bind them!" he shouted as he then managed to ensnare the two warriors. While neither of them possesses divinity, the chains are nevertheless made of the best metals he could find during that time.

Which made him smirk as he walked up to them. "Looks like the fools can only make it so far, but the fact is that you manage to make it this far on your own speaks much of your character and strength. I applaud the both of you now where is your Archer?"

"Over here!" then I turned and saw him standing atop of some cliff and aiming some contraption at him. Unknown to him it was the YCS, one of Archer's most powerful weapons and with VATS he could only get one shot in his current state, which is more than enough for him for Berserker and Saber to kill him hopefully. Then all of a sudden I was blasted back and most of my armor was cracked beyond repair. I was FURIOUS RIGHT NOW!

* * *

"Damn that could not kill him." I said as now my Reality Marble dissipated and Saber and Berserker rushed in to end him as I was exhausted beyond measure right now. But then Caster started frothing in rage and unleashed every weapon he could at us.

I tried to escape and dodge to the best of my abilities but then I found myself and other entangled in the air by his damn chains. And then he brought us to him closer and he already replaced his armor with a new one so far as he also took a potion that seemingly cure his burn marks as well.

"You have amused me mongrels in this fight tonight, however…" He went silent for a moment and then glared at me very angrily. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE FACE OF YOUR OWN KING, SCOUNDRAL!" then he continued his rant on while I noticed Saber and Berserker were arguing about something.

I know it was bad because Berserker had a grim look in his face while Saber was sad. Oh damn it he was going to use mad enhancement to break out and take on Caster. I did not want him to do it either but there really is no choice and only one of them can kill Caster right now.

Then during the middle of his rant Berserker activated Mad Enhancement and broke the chains which surprised Caster that the chains loosened up that I was able to get out. As Berserker then brought out his signature sword Ardonlight. Which he used to push Caster back as I struggled to get to where Saber was and injected her with Hydra to restore her limbs.

Then Berserker dropped Ardonlight as it was knocked out of his hands and smashed a few feet in front of him, then Caster pulled out a gold key of sorts and drew out a drill shaped weapons that just scared me to all my cells.

"Feast your eyes on this fools, you have been entertaining enough that you will see my true weapon that I own, Ea. The star that split Heaven and Earth and brought about Genesis. Damn it that thing was a fucking Anti-World Noble Phantasm!

Just as he was about to use it Berserker stabbed himself on top of it to prevent him from using it at all and he nodded to Saber. Damn it he was sacrificing himself for us. Then Saber with a very guilty look on her face picked up Excalibur and used it to cut both of them down.

And surprisingly or not Berserker was able to separate himself from Caster and he crawled as we rushed to him. He looked up at us and ask only one thing that was very important on his mind. "Have I served with honor once more my majesty?" and Saber nodded with tears down her eyes. "The finest of my knights Lancelot, you were beyond any of us to the very end."

He smiled happily and closed his eyes before opening them and look at me. "Do not despair for my death Archer, for my master was dying and choose to make the decision to have me use my full power before he died." That shocked me, so that means Kariya is dead now and we will have to take Sakura back to her family at the very least.

I tighten my fists as I heard this. "Archer I and Kariya thank you for everything you have done for us. Thanks to you I was able to make up with my king and Kariya was able to rescue Sakura, his final wish was to see Sakura home." I nodded at that as I took his blood and marked it on my shoulder to mark the debt till I complete it.

Then we turned to face Caster who was still alive but fading now as well. He was smirking at the two of them, but unlike the most of the other times it was malicious. This one was more like it understood what happened and found irony in it.

"Ah to the very end you heroes resisted me with all of the combined might and skill, you heroes' possess. You are no mere mongrels you servants are heroes of legend."

Then he turned his gaze onto Saber as he reached out to touch her. Archer was about to pull her back but she raised her hand at him. Archer relented after a few seconds when Saber did not even flinch when he touched her.

"You were beyond magnificent, Beautiful to the end. This is how I wish to remember you." Before he coughed up blood then continued on. "But I suppose some things are beautiful simply because we cannot obtain them."

Then he turned to Archer with a smile so kind that if you compared it to the one before the death you would have thought someone switched them out. "Shame you were not part of my Vassals, your loyalty, defense, and persistence reminds of one other person I called a friend. I think you two would have gotten along well."

Then he stood up straight and for once Saber and Archer could see why Caster could be called a king as he finally faded away. "Good bye King of Knights, Wielder of New World Hope, it has been rather fun, even unto the end. "

Thus Berserker and Caster finally faded away, with the fall of Assassin, Rider, and Lancer the Lesser Grail will begin to the work it has to do. But unknown to some, it would not bring salvation but rather destruction of everything in this world.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Yes I know it seemed short but Fate Zero was only that long because of the backstories of important characters, the scene with Rin, Caster being an insane psychopath, and all. But this was mostly focused on the Courier and his comrades in this war. Also the reason why Gilgamesh called him "Wielder of New World Hope" is because that is the only thing Courier gave out about his identity and finds it to be fitting enough to call him by that I know that you guys will also be upset that Kariya did not survive but he was not in the best of conditions and he put his own life force into Berserker's power so they can defeat Gilgamesh. Hope you guys enjoyed it, please read, review, and like please.**

 **ALSO BIG NEWS i WILL WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY SO IF YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS THEN YOU WILL LOVE THE SEQUEL AS WELL.**


	7. Last Interlude

Irisviel at times just loves to wonder around in their place, but this was not one of those times. She was worried, she was worried about what is happening right now with Archer as he drove off to pursue Rider to settle their conflict.

She knew that she should have more faith in him, but he's at a disadvantage from the power and fame that Rider has. He was a King of well renown in the world whereas Archer is just a Hero from the future. She wanted him to stay to help them out.

But she also knew logically that he is more than he seems as well. She had seen his memories that shown his life to her in the Dream Cycle.

The first thing she saw was a bunch of scrupulous looking men and a man in a checkered suit just smoking at him. She was then horrified that he was shot in the head and thought that's how he died but to her relief that it was only the beginning.

He had no memories of who he was due to the damage to his brain from the nine millimeter bullets the doctor took out. She marveled as he regained his footing and took the time to save the town he was in from criminal scum.

The more and more Irisviel saw of his memories, the more and more she became impressed with his skills, and talents. She saw him take out raiders, criminals, wild animals, and mutated monstrosities. She saw the terror and horror Caesar's Legion inflicted onto people and how he was forced to stand his ground to stay alive.

She saw him as he helped comfort a lone sniper and gained his help into taking on ghouls at a science facility, and at the same time fixed up the one known as ED-E. She saw as he worked towards the best solution possible for the ghouls that are still sane.

She saw him protecting people, training people, helping people, and overall she saw many good things about her Servant and then she saw the events that would make him into an enemy of Caesar's Legion as he demolished their territories, their camps, their hideouts, and their bases. '

He also saw to it that the people are helped to the best of their abilities from convincing others to stop drinking and drugging out. To help establish peace for multiple towns. She saw him take on the Mutants that look like God and Lily. She saw him dodge assassins all over the place.

What impressed her though was the time he took to give mercy to those that harmed him like the Great Khans and helping console broken people all the time. She saw as he took down the leaders of the Fiends and how he brought back happiness to others one step at a time.

He saw as he was willing to divert time from his vengeance to do what he thought to be right. He was amazing as he brought proof of his goodwill to the ones that ran with the man Benny. He saw as he confronted him and brought back everything to him and the item he was supposed to deliver.

He saw as he could have his own army and yet he chose not to accept power for himself, but power for the sake of others such as the good few in NCR. He was fabulous when he cleaned out corruption from criminal gangs and brought back the kindness of the fancy looking people in masks and revealed the true extent of the treachery one has done.

She saw as he befriended the xenophobic tribes of the Boomers and made peace with the Brotherhood of Steel. But when confronted by the power he now wields, he chose to go off on his own.

What she saw was terrifying to say the least. As he was kidnapped and forced to play a role in breaking into a casino and saw as he scavenged for supplies and worked together with others and managed to escape the bomb collar and prison. He left with all the mysteries of the Casino with him. But this was the first time she heard about the other Courier.

She watched as he traveled with a caravan and saw in horror as everyone but him, was killed and yet he survived. She saw his skills in taking down wild monstrosities and vile tribal warriors. She was amazed by his encounter with the Burned Man. He chose to stay and fight and convinced other to fight for their home. Yet he never lost his kindness as he asked Joshua to spare Salt upon Wounds.

But what brought her to tears was the story of the lone Survivalist as he struggled to stay alive and bring what he can with him to survive. As she read his story she believed that the man was Saint among men as he died to give hope unto others. And she knew that his kindness and story would not be forgotten for the years to come. Especially with the Courier around to tell it.

Then she was shocked when he got kidnapped by the people of Big Mountain, and was wondering if she was hallucinating when she saw their brains in tanks. Then figured out in horrifying fashion that his brain, spine, and heart was removed. But what he did still was amazing as he explored everywhere and brought back many prizes to use, along with figuring out the history of Big Mountain.

But she was especially astonished when he took out the giant Robot-Scorpion thing. Everything he's done was nothing short of a miracle as he survived the hell that was Big Mountain. And like him he was confused when the evil doctor was actually trying to protect the world from the Think Tank.

Then she was left in shock as he used insane levels of logic to keep them here and not go out to the wasteland and use them as test subjects to be used as. Then came the one journey that changed him to become the fine warrior she saw him become, the journey into the Divide.

The journey into the Divide was the most heart wrenching thing she ever saw Archer got himself into. He wanted answers for why he was there and what was the purpose of Ulysses. But what of the question is something that is explained along the way as he brought a spare copy of ED-E with him. She saw him in agonizing emotional pain when he found out that he was the reason the Divide became what it was.

He was absolutely horrified that he condemned over four hundred innocent people to death because of his own ignorance. He contemplated suicide and done alcohol and drugs to keep him going. But the one bright spot that kept him going was ED-E. He was truly grateful for what he's done for him. All the pain and realization he went through made her heart go out for him as he despaired over the actions he just made and doomed many to die.

By the time Archer and his servant reached the dark spots of the world in the Divide, he swore to be a better man no matter what it take. So what he did first was go up to Terminal and sold all his drugs and alcohol for supplies to eat and drink from. There he became the amazing hero that is Archer as he swore off all matters of drugs and alcohol and focused on being a better man.

The he was enraged by the loss of ED-E and saw him dashed to defeat every foe he can and then reached Ulysses' temple. She saw as they argued philosophy and eventually Ulysses agreed with him and chose to stand by his side as they fought off dozens upon dozens of marked men. Then he used the Nuke to destroy Caesar's power. Then the two parted in uneasy but good terms.

Where the Courier then turned his attention to the Wasteland and focused on bettering it. He made alliances with the Great Khans, Boomers, Brotherhood, and other such remaining powers. He did many work for the NCR and cleaned up Mister House. He then took all the resources he had under one flag. Then Caesar offered a truce and then he went. And when he went he saw the true depravity of Caesar.

So he went out and did exactly what he told Rider he did. Then with some final preparations he set out to get ready for The Second Battle of Hoover Dam. By then he gathered every power there was against Caesar and with their help, they all manage to push back the legion of them before he confronted the Legate himself and won.

He then spent his days assisting and bringing back science to the world and made it a better place overall. And what he did before he passed away was protecting ex child slaves he came across and entrusted the future to the NCR and his friends. Then he died with a smile of his face as he then bled out from taking on the remnants of Caesar's Legion and making the world a better place. But he was surrounded by the people he cared about and was not alone at all.

Everything she saw and everything he did left Irisviel in tears as she realize the true depths of her servant Archer. He wanted to make everything a better place before he dies once more and give her hope for the future. For that very reason she trusted Archer and thought of him as a hero that stood out among other heroes. For that, he will have her complete and total respect and goodwill.

She then shock out of her daydreaming as she was just then going back to grab some supplies for the cookbook she was studying from Archer. She had a bit of her pride crushed when it turns out that she wasn't a good cook and Archer. A person from the wastes was much better at cooking. But he took her in as a cooking apprentice and now could make a variety of decently cooked western style food, but would work best with curry.

Curry can be made in huge amounts and with the amount of people there were it was best that she worked on this. So when she opened the door to the storeroom with the nonperishable food she was surprised to see Kirei there. Then he dodged and started choking her to death and desperately she tried to call out Archer but he kept interrupting her attempts and would have died soon.

"Hey Irisviel you're taking a long time you okay…" Then Kariya thankfully entered and saw what is happening and then let loose a bunch of flying bladed worms at him which he dropped her and use the moment to escape. As Kirei finished cleaning up the last of the worms he went into pursing them only to run into his companions.

Then they managed to get out and warn them about who's here in the house with them. Then they were suddenly attacked by Caster who started launching swords at them which forced them to retreat from their home while they were also picked up by Maiya and Kiritsugu who just got back after their latest scouting into the remaining masters of the war at their territory.

Then after some time she managed to summon Archer to help protect them from Caster and came back with the good news of eliminating Rider from the war. Then Caster all of a sudden stopped what he was doing and just laughed at us. There is something wrong with him I thought but it turns out that we forgot the Lesser Grail!

Not only that but he demanded a fight with every other remaining servants and revealed he killed his own master and formed one with Kirei. Now Maiya was also dead and Kiritsugu took Avalon to confront Kirei while I, Sakura, and Kariya stood back to safety.

During the battle of the servants, I and Kariya could feel their emotions, their panic, their worries, and yet I can still feel strong determination from Archer. They were still fighting. But I can feel some of their pain and feel parts of their despair when confronted by the true power of Caster.

I could only hope that they can survive this and they were draining a lot of our energy left to fight Caster, and poor Kariya was not doing so well. So I used a Command Seal for Archer to win the challenge. But the Kariya started hyperventilating and I desperately tried to save him but he stopped me from helping him any further.

"It's over, I used my remaining Command Seal to kill Caster and used up all my life force to do so." That left me in shock while Sakura was tearing up at the thought of losing her uncle.

Taking in our sad looks he smiled and motioned for Sakura and me to step up forth. "Sakura, I know you may have a lot of issues with your family. But please do not blame your mother or sister for it. They did not know about it, so please find it in your heart to forgive them. Can you try for me Sakura?"

Sakura tearfully nodded and sadly croaked out. "I-I-I will Uncle Kariya, I will." Nodding in relief he turned to me, and I cannot help but feel incredibly sad as we lost another ally and friend in this conflict.

"Lady Irisviel, I already asked Berserker to ask Saber and Archer to return Sakura home. But can I ask of you to do the same in the events they cannot do it?" I nodded tearfully and he looked satisfied with himself. "Heh, I never wanted anything to do with my family, yet here I am fight for family and friends. How poetic." Then he slowly and surely started to take his final breath till he finally faded away from the world.

Sakura did not stop crying that night as I held her into my arms to provide as much comfort as I could for the poor girl who lost the one person who cared about her to sacrifice his life for. But me and Archer will bring her back home.

* * *

Kirei wondered how it went as far as it did in this war. He was already out and was left in charge of the Command Seals entrusted to him by his late father. But Caster was sick of Tokiomi and just offed him so he can be free. Then Caster offered a proposition for the wish granting object so he can be motivated to join him.

He was at first really tempted to just say no. but he remembered the confrontation with Ulysses and decided to remain in so he can finally learn of his nature, his origin and the reason he's like this. Tokiomi always wanted him to excel, to find his own desire and right now here is a true goal for him.

First they had to deal with the remaining servants and Caster elected to see the duel that Rider and Archer were having and he could feel his amusement as they were fighting it out for domination right now.

He needed to grab the Einzberns Homunculus and he was about to finally knock her out but that damnable man, Kariya walked in on them and set everything he had at him and knocked him back only to be then dealing with the damn pets again.

Once they all left and left him to deal with the wounds, he had to walk around to find anything to help fix him up and he managed to do so. But he found the Lesser Grail by complete accident. He was astonished that the Lesser Grail was so well preserved and came to the conclusion that the homunculus was safe from the fate of being the grail.

So naturally he informed Caster of the discovery and he then found out that he set up conditions for them. It was something that he was honestly looking forward to, as he now has the chance to fight the Magus Killer. For him, it wasn't a matter of an existential crisis. But it was more of a small chance of pride as one of the best Church Executioner vs. one of the best magical Assassin there is.

But much to his shock, after being drained for a bit by Caster, he lost. The oldest known legend in human history lost to someone else to the likes of Archer, Saber, and Berserker. It was something that blew his mind. He just couldn't just believe it to be possible.

But he put that all away to focus on dealing with the Magus Killer, and the lights turned on showing him as the lights revealed him. He cannot help but feel excited for the battle and the man before him was calm and collected but also ready for combat as well.

When he saw into those eyes of his, he could see the amount of blood that he was willing to shed to achieve his goals. Now comparing it to his deceased master, there was absolutely no way for Tokiomi to have won against him at all. He was a Magus, a researcher. But he was no warrior like the one before him.

He would have lost to him immediately, due to his overreliance on magecraft and this man had the power of magecraft and the skills of an Assassin. He would have been felled by him immediately. But he still has one questions for him still, and he wanted to know why he fights.

"Kiritusgu Emiya, why is it that you fight in the Forth Holy Grail Conflict? For what reason do you have for fight here?" that caught him by surprise but he regained his composure and stared right back at him.

"It is to secure a future for my family, and I wish for them to live." Oh? So the Magus Killer did have people he cared about, well it was not the one he expected but he guess it was a good enough reason or so.

"Very well, my desire is to simply know who I am and I need the Grail to do so." Then they got ready and he charged at him. And the battle between Kiritsugu and Kirei began in earnest.

 **Hey guys here is just another interlude and sorry for that bit, and yes as I stated in my last chapter there will be a sequel to this story. And it might be fun and interesting to you guys, so please read, review, and fav, thanks you guys!**


	8. Finale

After the battle with Caster, Saber and Archer got back onto their motorcycles to rendezvous with Irisviel and Sakura. When they got back they saw the poor girl crying on Kariya's body, and that left rather bitter feelings with both Servants.

So Archer asked Saber to be on guard while he prepared a shroud for Kariya like he did for Maiya. He found her death to be saddening as well because she had so much to live for and was tragically cut short from living due to Caster.

After cleaning him up the best he could and then wrapping him in a shroud, he got to Saber and Irisviel discuss the next step of their plans. "Now that Caster and Berserker are gone, we should be the only Servants left in the war. But we need to check on Kiritsugu and deal with the final master still." Both agreed and then they both got to the theater where Kiritsugu and Kirei should be.

Once they got to there, they both decided to split off to go find the masters and the Lesser Grail. Saber had a hard time trying to sense her master because she was so drained of energy and will not take any more from Kiritsugu in case he needed the energy.

Archer equipped a set of Power Armor and pulled out a riot shotgun and nodded to her and went off on his own. While Saber was searching for the other masters and perhaps the Lesser Grail.

* * *

(An hour ago)

Kiritsugu was contemplating a lot of things right now. Here was the climax of the Holy Grail War, and that means this is even more dangerous than ever before right now. He was about to face off against the most famous Executioner that the Church has to offer and he was about to face him on his terms.

That is never a good thing for him, as he needed every advantage he could get, but for some reason he wanted to be done in the basement. It was dark but he could see his outline then the lights started to flicker on revealing him and then it reach to the end revealing the priest as well.

It was rather pleasant for a couple of minutes, he wanted to know why he fought in the war and he answered and the answer seems to have confused him. But it was more than enough for him, then they got ready to fight each other.

Then tension could be felt in the air as both were ready to fight to the bitter end if it was necessary for them.

Then Kirei charged, he pulled out his black keys and then strengthened them ready to chop him to pieces. But he countered with his submachine gun and fired it at him to which he used it to block which left him open. He was ready for this and pulled out his Contender and fired the shot, it should end everything but it did not.

The blades shattered and he was still moving without much trouble and that shocked him and in that moment of shock Kirei used that weakness and punched him in his chest. The blow caused agonizing pain for Kiritsugu as he was then sent flying into the wall.

He was bleeding from his mouth and the blow left a small crater as he slid down breathing harshly. He shakenly stood back up and was annoyed as to why it did not cripple him. But he noticed some faded bruise marks on him, which means he used Command Seals to empower his Black Keys. So meaning he was safe from the effects of the Origin Round, his Ace in the Hole.

He quickly fired his submachine gun again and this time it was Kirei who was caught by surprise as he then used his Executioner Kevlar reinforced sleeves to black most of the rounds then he used his innate time alter family crest to quickly reload the contender and fired it at him which he was smart enough to not use any of his magic circuits and let the round pass through him.

But damn, if it did not hurt like hell for him if the pain in his eyes were anything to go by. Then all of a sudden he accelerated even further and caused more pain to him which forced him back as he fired his submachine gun to distract him as Kirei pulled out more Black Keys and used it to deflect them.

The situation was still under his control, there was not much damage that needed to be repaired due to the Assassin Suit taking most of the damage, and now he was useless with one arm and bleeding from his eye.

The situation was getting desperate for him as he now only has Contender on him, with the Calico being thrown away due to lacking the ammunition for it. He only has several rounds for the Contender left, plus two frag grenades, a Ripper, and the powerful laser pistol that Archer left for him.

If he went into combat with him in close quarters he might lose, but due to the lack of right arm that was disabled, he can only use his left arm, and of he pulled out the laser pistol now, he might dodge it and he has only two shots for it. And with Archer's warning, to use it when he cannot dodge it when he get close to him.

He decided to go for the close quarter combat and once again, he used his Time Alter technique to accelerate his speed and bashed him with the Contender and then pulled out his Ripper. He then started swinging it at him and started to try and stab him and or cut him to pieces, all of which was deflected by him.

Then he lost ground as Kirei tripped him and charged to punch him, but evaded it due to his Time Alter technique once more. 'Time Alter, Square Accel.' Which allowed him to evade most of the damage and he then jumped away from him, then he threw the ripper at him which sawed off part of his leg causing major damage to him once more.

Then he quickly reloaded the Contender as he then pulled out the Laser Pistol. Just as Kirei managed to pull it out in time and jumped towards him with his remaining Black Keys. It was tough and he needed at least one shot but then the roof collapsed on top of them which took them by surprise.

Then he was quickly drowned into the black murky contents of the Grail without realizing it. Then he was given a dream of things to be and things that are, and what possible things that could happen if he so choses to enact for himself here.

When he woke up he immediately checked his surroundings and found himself in a shifting world. He was confused, he was fighting Kirei a moment ago but now he's somewhere else? Then he saw someone who should definitely not be here, it was his beloved wife Irisviel.

But it wasn't his Irisviel, not the way her eyes sparkle with cruelty and that ugly sneer on her face, furthermore she doesn't wear dark clothes like that. She smirked and walked towards him but he was on guard but she was then next to him all of a sudden.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Magus Killer himself coming to claim the wish of the Holy Grail. I must say I was honestly surprised that the woman that was supposed to host me is nowhere near me at all. I suppose it is due to the shenanigans of that Hero Courier after all." She spoke with a scowl on her face.

But then she regained her composure, "But that's not important here at all. The most important thing is that you made it! You are now the one worthy to make your wish upon the Grail" as she then twirled around to face him. "SO what will it be? Riches? Women? Gold? The world itself?"

But all this was too much for him right now, this was something that struck too close to home. Since it was his home from childhood all those years ago. It was the place where he lost his innocence as a child, it was the place where he made his first kill.

"Stop! Where am I right now? Who are you?" that took her by surprise but she smiled and continued on.

"We are inside the Holy Grail right now, I am the spirit of the Grail willing to grant you your wish. Up there is the grail itself, the vessel is more than ready to be filled and ready for it to be brought into the real world. All you have to do now is to offer your prayers to it."

As he looked up he saw the Grail and yet when he saw it, it gave him nothing more than a bad feeling. "So please Kiritsugu you have been more than worthy to define its existence."

If everything that she said was true then how his wish could be bought forth? Just why it did took the personality and looks of his wife? "Why did you take the form of my wife? Answer me Damn It!"

She only smiled at him as she continued on. "It is true I am the will of the Holy Grail and unless I use a pre-existing personality I am unable to do what I am meant to do. Does that answer your question Kiritsugu?"

But that only brought up more questions than it answered. "If that's the case then how will you truly fulfill my wish?" he had to know because it was like Archer said, 'nothing comes without a price.' And that saying was ringing stronger than ever before right now.

"Well Kiritsugu, that something that you should know far better than anyone else could possibly know right now." This left him stunned as he said "What?" in shock.

"I mean after all you have been doing this for a long, long time after all. So I will do exactly as you always did, to carry out your will and to ultimately answer your prayer." This left him enraged and questioning as to what on earth it is talking about.

"What are you talking about?" then the grail just sighed and decided to show him what it meant by saving the world.

Then he was subjected to endless killing of people, him denying the truth of the matter arguing that is tipped the wrong way of killing. Sent to see how many times he has to kill to save the many. See how many times the Grail keeps on telling him that this was his answer. And yet they ignored his wish of world peace arguing that people should no longer need to fight anymore. Yet the grail argued that the miracle must be presented in a way that only he could comprehend, only the grail will do it on a scale he could never accomplish on his own. Yet it also brought him into the time he first walked down the path to kill his own father. Then it brought him to his own family and friends and yet no matter what he done he could not stop what he's doing.

Then all of a sudden he was brought to his own family, as his own daughter started welcoming him home. Then he heard the one thing that he could not have misheard. "Bear all the Evils of the World." Then he realized the sickest joke in the entirety of the war. It was a dud, It WAS. A. DUD!

The thing was no bearer of miracle, but it was nothing more than a bringer of endless death, he could not allow this to exist anymore, nor could he afford to make a wish on it. Just as he was thanking his daughter for being born, and loving him just as he loved her, he made a difficult choice. And that choice involved killing his daughter.

Naturally just after he killed his fake daughter, his fake wife started screaming at him and yelling at him for what he's' done. Then he just started choking her, he could have ended there but he needed to relive some distress of his own right now.

"Why?" his fake wife croaked out. "Why do you refuse us? Your own daughter and wife!" and that comment was the last straw for him.

"Because you bastards are not my family nor the ones I spent my time with! My wife is perfectly alive and healthy thanks to Archer's works, and after this I will rescue my daughter from the damn Einzberns. And also Six billion people's lives is not worth sacrificing."

She then got angry and growled at him. "I curse you here Kiritsugu Emiya, Angra Mainyu curses you Kiritsugu. Suffer till the day you die! I will never forgive…" as it was incomplete it was cut off as he finally snapped her neck killing her off for now.

Then he was left on his own, but now he needs to destroy the damn grail before it could bring itself into the physical world otherwise it will bring untold deaths to many around the world!

* * *

When he finally came to it, he noticed that Kirei wasn't doing anything at all but staring at the black mud before him in shock. It seems he caught onto the true nature of the Holy Grail as well.

"Tell me Kiritsugu was I dreaming all that? Or is it actually real?" He seemed shocked but I could only said yes to him. Then he collapsed onto the ground in despair.

"To think that all the fighting we have done, all that we have lost, all the killings were for nothing at all. But a being of darkness and despair brought upon the world." He then started taking deep breathes but then slammed the floor with his remaining arm. He then looked at me so miserably in his eyes. "Just put me out of my misery now."

I was shocked but he truly did not care anymore, so I raised my laser pistol and aimed at his heart. I would have aimed at his head like Archer said to, but I pitied him too much right now and was drowning in my own despair to fully care. Then with a single shot his heart was turned to ash and he collapsed.

Then he quickly left the basement to find Saber and to destroy the grail, unaware of the black mud seeping near the dead body of Kirei.

* * *

Saber tried as hard as she could to find the Lesser Grail but then came across some good fortune for once tonight as she found the Lesser Grail as she entered the theater. Then Archer appeared on top as well and he looked down and saw me as I saw him.

"Well it seems we would the Grail now where the hell is Kiritsugu?" Archer asked in frustration, I cannot help but feel the same as well, as we have been searching for a whole hour but no traces of him anywhere right now.

"I am right here." We both turned to see Kiritsugu entering the theater to our right and we were relieved but for some reason he seems off. Then he surprisingly glared at the Grail itself as if it was something to be destroyed. 'Give me the Holy Grail." Was all that I could think right now.

But all of a sudden Kiritsugu stopped me from approaching the Grail any closer. He closed his eyes and shook his head. I don't understand this. Wasn't this what you wanted Kiritsugu Emiya?

He then stopped shaking his heads and walked up and said of a revelation that cause my eyes to widen. "Don't bother wishing on that Saber, the damn thing's corrupted already! And I know because I was exposed to it contents early on!"

That shocked me and Archer. But all I could do was walk up to him and asked. "Are you serious Master? Please tell me you're lying!" I asked with some hysteria in my voice and he could only shook his head in acknowledgment.

So everything we've been fighting for was a lie. A damn lie. Kiritsugu would not lie about this, he wanted the Grail so desperately that he was willing to go to the extremes for it if Archer and Irisviel having not restrained him from doing so already.

I would have questioned him even further but seeing the broken look in his face convinced me already now. If it is as Kiritsugu said it be then we must destroy the Grail. Archer was already bringing out some kind of weapon out already.

So I stood firm and released my true Noble Phantasm. "Very well then Kiritsugu, give me my final orders!" he nodded in acknowledgment as his two Command Seals started glowing now.

"By the Command of Kiritsugu Emiya, I order Saber to use her Noble Phantasm to destroy the Holy Grail! By my Second Command, I order you once again to destroy the Holy Grail." I could feel the power flowing towards me as I raised my true sword and first Archer caused some major damage with the Tesla Cannon of his, which cracked the Holy Grail.

Then I released my Noble Phantasm. "EX-CALIBUR! And a wave of pure light rammed into the Holy Grail and I soon felt myself fading away, it was truly a shame that my wish could not be realized. But I am more upset as I lost my friend Archer. Who has been there for me all this time and changed the way I thought about life.

Soon the theater was collapsing and Kiritsugu gave one last nod of respect before I faded away. At this I could not help but chuckle softly as Archer was right about my master once more. It is truly a shame he was not going back to be with me. I would have love to eat his cooking once more.

Then eventually Saber faded away from the Grail Conflict and the war was left a decisive failed conclusion. But soon the wraith of Avenger will soon be brought forth to taunt Kiritsugu again.

* * *

As he was calling Irisviel to inform her of what has happened, he saw something that was terrifying to behold. It was the contents of the grail pouring out and consuming everything in its path. He knew right there and then that it was the last 'Fuck You." From the grail.

He could do nothing but watch is horror as the grail consumed everything in its wake. But after some time he rushed down as fast as he could searching for any survivors of the fire. He tried to reach out to one, already dead. Tried to reach out to another, turned to ashes in his hands. And he kept screaming and crying desperately searching for any survivors but could not find any so far.

Then Irisviel arrived to gasp in horror as she covered her mouth as she saw the dangers of the flame that it's doing right now. Thankfully Sakura was already asleep in exhaustion as she did not need to hear this. But nevertheless went out searching for Kiritsugu.

* * *

Archer moaned as he struggled to get up, only to fully wake up when he smelled fire and smoke. And why was he naked! He quickly equipped his Riot gear set and looked in horror as he saw the flames that it consumed. Then he saw the remnants of the Holy Grail still leaking a bit of the mud out.

But more surprisingly a Kirei that was alive and breathing in shock. I looked down and saw myself connected with the mud. And I understood what has happened, after I fell down due to some poor footing when the theater collapsed, I got some heavy debris on me which knocked me out.

Then the mud from that damnable object turned me and gave me a real body as the mud also seemingly restored Kirei's heart if the hole on his shirt indicated something. "How? How could this be? What has happened answer me Archer!"

I only shock my head in response. "I have no idea as to how it happened, maybe the Grail's corruption did this. I don't know. But the question is what are you going to do now?"

He looked surprised at what I said. "What will you do to harm my master right now?" He seemed shocked but he just sat down. "I don't know, why you are demanding me of this right now!" he shouted in frustration.

"Because, you claim to walk the path between a man and a monster. And Ulysses is my ally and every thought he has is something I can also read. So what will you do Kirei? Will you set about destroying the grail fragments over there? Or will you become a monster actively seeking destruction out?"

He seemed to be tasting those word now, and his head fell down a bit but rose with determination. "I will do the things I perceive to be right!" He declared as he then took out two holy swords and set about destroying and purifying the Grail pieces.

Then while he was doing that Archer turned away assured now that he won't do anything bad, he went off to look for his master. And to hopefully continue to serve her in anyway possible.

* * *

When he woke up, all that he could see were flames and smoke. He could not understand why this was happening, but he couldn't stay here otherwise he will die here. So he got up with strength not possible for a child and he walked.

He heard the flames burning, the people screaming, and the sight of people disintegrating and dying away. Yet the boy knew if he was to stop and try to help those people he will die as well. So he kept walking on and on. But he could not simply ignore them at all.

So he tore out his emotions. Tore out his fear, his anger, his sorrow, his happiness, and it went on like this till he had no more to throw out to survive. But to his surprise there was a little girl black hair sprawled out on the floor looking relatively undamaged.

He did not know why he stopped but when he saw his own despair in those girl's eyes, he felt as though he could not abandon her at all. So with a mighty effort, he threw the girl onto his back not caring for her name but giving her silent whispers to keep her whimpering down.

And so the boy continued on till even his inhumane endurance finally gave out and he tripped over a rock dropping them both. Then he noticed some debris about to fall onto them so with a last push he pushed the girl out of harm's way before the fragments fell and trapping him there.

All this time he desperately wished for someone to save them and was relieved to finally feel some rain on his face for a temporary relief. And he raised his arm into the sky before it slowly sank away. But then surprisingly someone grabbed his hand with his own.

Then he woke to see a man in black smiling and crying at him, "You're alive, you're alive, 'you're alive!" he spoke like it was a mantra and tried hard to push the debris off of him but had a hard time doing so till another came. "Kiritsugu!" A voice bellowed out as a man in some armor came and shocked the man right there now.

"No time to explain what happened, tell me the situation and how I can help?" he then noticed and widened his eyes and to my astonishment he pulled the debris off of me. And the man started checking over me, but I cannot have them ignore the girl. "Save- her- as-well." My voice called out to them.

Then the second man came and saw the girl and he rushed over to pick her up. Then I noticed some gold light entering me and I felt better. But the two rushed out trying to get us out there and I saw a beautiful white haired woman looking in shock.

She then noticed me and rushed out to help hold me out. Then they laid me on the ground and soon I started to feel my body get better and my nostrils were no longer coated in ash but the smell of winter coming through to give relief. I noticed it was coming strongly off of the woman and I raised my hand to touch her.

At first she was surprised but she smiled warmly with her sparkling ruby eyes and held my hand in her face. She seemed so happy at the time along with everyone else. All I could think about was if I could look happy like them when I save a person. Those were my last thoughts as I fell unconscious.

* * *

After everything got settled down I and Kiritsugu explained everything about the nature of what has happened. At first she was horrified by the truth of the matter but then got over it to start explaining my current body.

"I somehow gained a real flesh and blood body to use, somehow I can feel you energy coming through still Master. Perhaps it is because you have not used your last seal on me that you can still provide me with energy. And now since I have a real body maintaining me is going to be a lot stressing on you now. But I can still feel all but one of my Noble Phantasms sealed. So for now I am still staying to serve you Irisviel."

They both look grateful and relieved but right now Kiritsugu does not look so good. "Kiri how are you holding up? You don't seem to be in the best of conditions right now."

He snorted at that, what Archer was saying is an understatement, he's been cursed by the grail and only has about five to six years to live and nothing that his wife could do to stop it. It affected his very soul and damaged most of his magic circuits.

That terrified and unsettled Irisviel but there was nothing that they can do about it, he's doomed. But at the very least Archer was here to look after her. Now they just have to clear up everything as best as they could before rescuing Ilya.

So they worked on adopting the two kids who they found out were named Shirou and Miyu. Shirou was all for becoming their family as they were the ones to save them and Miyu developed a strong sense of loyalty to Shirou and would follow him anywhere. But they let a secret out to the kids that they were Magus of sorts.

* * *

The next day was painful as they now returned Sakura home with the body of Kariya. When Aoi saw Sakura, she was shocked beyond belief. Then Archer explained the true nature of the training Sakura has suffered under and that everything Kariya has done was to ensure her safety.

Aoi was horrified and ashamed of herself that she let one of her precious daughter suffer this and was happy that Kariya did this for her. But was saddened that Kariya died rescuing her. Aoi was truly thankful that they brought her back and would look after her much closer now. Unknown to the group save for Archer, Rin was listening in on them. She was ashamed of herself as an older sister that she left her to this fate and the girl made a silent vow to never be like her accursed father.

Before they left though, Sakura gave quick hug to Archer in thanks for everything he's done for her since he helped first save her mentality.

* * *

The funeral was as sobering as could be for the two girls. Rin was standing in front of her father's grave while Sakura was standing in front of Kariya's grave. If half the thing that the man said was true about what she went through, then she had absolutely no good reason to be grateful towards their father.

Learning about her father's mistakes and cruelty has been an eye opener for Rin, her father was not as perfect as they claim to be and made horrible mistakes as this. But still she was surprised that Sakura made a flower crown for her father nonetheless.

After hearing the end of the prayers and last rites she soon came up to her sister a bit hesitantly, she seemed to be not angry at them, which was a relief on her as she could never forgive herself for abandoning her, due to Kariya's last wish. She then sent her off to be with their mother while she met with the man known as Kirei.

"So I heard you are now the official head of your family, I hope it isn't too harsh on you." She scowled at him, there was something off about him that she never liked. "I still have to be strong for not just me, but also for my family." She spoke with a hint of bitterness. "But you have been missing as well have you not?"

The priest looked a bit down but continued on. "Yes I have been ill as of late this month but now I am fully recovered. But of course before you go I have something to give to you. As the head of your family now it is something I wish to give to you."

Rin's eyes widened as she saw the Azoth dagger. "This…" she trembled slowly "This is…"

"An Azoth dagger." The priest confirmed. "It was my final gift from your father as his pupil, and now it is yours to hold."

"This was…my father's…" Rin muttered as she took the dagger with both hands gently. Before she dropped it back into the box trying to hold back her sobs. But was surprised when she felt something pat her on the head. Looking up it was the priest who done so while he was also sharing in her sadness. "You must not fear showing you true feelings once in a while. If you do so all the bottled up emotion will hurt you badly in the end."

She still tried to not let it all out but was surprised by the fact the priest then bowed to hug her comforting her best as he could. Imagining it to be her father or honorary uncle Kariya she let lose all her sobs as he comforted her. Saying that there was nothing wrong with crying here.

After a while the priest then picked up the box that held the dagger. "There is an actually a saying the bible that says Revelation 21:6. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely."

The priest then gave her one last smile, "It is okay to show your tears for they are signs that you are strong, never doubt that Rin." Rin was so shocked by this but so soothed by his words that she found the strength to smile sadly at that. And as she left to be with her family she tearfully thanked him for all that he's done.

Granted she still found him creepy…just not a heartless monster after all.

* * *

Kirei sighed as he saw off the family as he now entered the Church to sit down and cool down. The war has challenged so many things about him that he never really thought about it.

He had his own ideals tested to the power of the grail and was granted a second chance to live. He was not going to waste that time he has, and by God he will make it count! But he was also glad that he finally no longer derives pleasure from inflicting pain onto others. But found that he enjoyed inflicting pain onto the evils. That brought him much relief as he can say now he enjoys punishing the wicked.

Perhaps now he can go back to his daughter and try everything he can do redeem himself for not being a good parent with her. Yes, that sounds like a good idea to try out. So for the rest of the day Kirei set about mending the relationship between him and his daughter.

While he also took secret joy in making people feel guilty about themselves in the confessional for his own amusement and watching them break down bit by bit. But at least he's not enjoying their pain as much as he used too.

* * *

Kiritsugu and Archer were preparing themselves to go after Kiritsugu's daughter, Ilya. Normally this would be a bad attempt and would bring nothing back but with Archer recovering sufficiently enough they should be able to storm the castle to take back Ilya.

"You worried Archer?" Kiritsugu asked as they got off their getaway vehicle. "Yes I am worried for we do not know how this is going to turn out or so." Kiritsugu could understand where he's coming from but Irisviel would never forgive him if he turned back now.

"Relax Archer, you are an ex servant with all the skills still, this shouldn't be much trouble for the both of us." Kiritsugu will soon learn to regret those words as they were having a vehicular chase off the beaten highway with Ilya still sleeping.

After some time they managed to get her out and Archer decided to use a machine grenade launcher at them which caused most of the castle to explode in fury. After he's gotten sick of killing so many homunculus trying to stop them. Also to spite them as well. Archer took as many books as he could to sell them off later.

"YOU COULD NOT HELP BUT JINX US COULD YOU KIRITSUGU!" Archer shouted at him as they dodged another band of artificial creations of the Einzberns, Kiritsugu kinda look sheepish as it was his fault they got discovered so early. He apparently forgot to use discretion when he used three frag grenades to kill some enemies in the way which attracted their attention to him.

* * *

It was during the after mission and the meeting with Clock Tower merchants they sold most of the Matou and Einzbern books to the Magus Association they got back the Emiya family crest as well. But unfortunately they also met Aozaki Aoko along the way. And Archer decided to invite her for dinner with their family of sorts, as a means of building connections.

Once they got there, Aoko found out that Shirou and Miyu were absolutely adorable to have fun with alongside Ilya. So while Archer was preparing dinner and Irisviel was helping relieves Kiritsugu's stress. They all sat down finally to enjoy the steak dinner that Archer cooked up. To which Aoko then declared Archer to be her new best bud.

But after a while the kids wanted to know how to do magic, but Archer managed to convince them to hold off on that till they can verify if they can actually do it. Aoko was more than willing to help them out a bit and so took the time to examine Shirou and Miyu's potential.

But once the kids went to sleep they found out astonishingly that Shirou had an Incarnation status of swords and a good set of thirty magic circuits that could make one hundred units of mana. While Miyu had twenty one circuits and produces sixty units of prana. But worst of all Shirou seems to be forming a reality marble of sorts.

The adults begged Aoko to help protect the kids and after so much thinking on her part and much bribing from Archer for good steaks to eat she agreed to do so. So for a while Kiritsugu got started on their initial training while Irisviel helped explain the fundamentals while Aoko took care of the practical training.

After getting all their magic circuits up and running, they quickly discovered that Shirou does not have much talent save for reinforcing, structural analysis, projecting, and some form of runes. Alongside their training, Aoko had also discovered that Archer was a Servant from the Grail War and once again she promised to keep their secret.

* * *

It has been five years since the forth grail war ended. Shirou, Miyu, and Ilya became really close as family with Archer, now being called Gabriel, as their rowdy uncle and Aoko as their eccentric aunt of sorts. Now Shirou has taken up cooking lessons alongside their mother and he was turning out to be a prodigy of sorts in that field.

While Irisviel can now cook four star level cooking after five years of training with Gabe. Aoko decided to take Shirou as her apprentice as well as helping refine his skills even more, especially after he accidentally created a new branch of magecraft. That Shirou personally called Tracing.

Tracing was a combination of using Structural Analysis on anything then used the object's history to make it more solid. It was a massive breakthrough taking the most seemingly useless spells and turning into amazing tricks.

Because of that he can even recreate Noble Phantasms as long as they are connected to swords or bladed weapons. So Gabe's been showing him memories of Noble Phantasms to help protect himself, while also teaching Shirou how to be human again. For that very reason Shirou can find protection as Aoko's apprentice. There are very few people who wish to get on the bad side of the Blue after all.

The three kids turned out to be okay, with Miyu developing a really strong sense of loyalty to Shirou for saving her in the fire, while Shirou was found to be distorted by Gabe. He then set upon helping him become human again. Kiritsugu swore never to give any of his kids his childish dream of being heroes, but rather be the people to walk the righteous path like Aoko and Gabe does.

By the time of their second year in training Kiritsugu, Aoko, Irisviel, and Gabe set about interacting the kids with the Emiya magic crest. First Ilya went up with her thirty magic circuit part of the crest and interacted with it smoothly. Shirou got twenty and took days to recover but now has fifty magic circuits with an average of ninety unit's worth of mana. While Miyu only took ten and now has thirty one magic circuits and an average of sixty five units worth of mana in each circuit.

Then Aoko took the kids on an adventure with Gabe in tow, to show them the world over the summer. They learned a lot about how Aoko was awesome beyond all regards with Gabe being impressed for once. Aoko loved the attention from the kids and soon with all their combined skills became impressively awesome.

Ilya focused a lot on familiar creation and alchemy of the training. While Miyu focused heavily on runes and healing, and Shirou focused more on tracing and fighting. The spars with the Magician of Blue and a Servant helped improve his body. Even more so when Gabe discreetly upgraded his body using the Noble Phantasm he had that he generally sealed off.

And with Aoko guiding them gave them a small rep known as the "Blue's Pack" as they captured many criminals without fail. Of course when they got back to see Kiritsugu and Irisviel as they were waiting for them less than amused.

So Aoko promised not to do anything dangerous with them around till they are older, much to the disappointment of everyone as they found the journey to be so much fun but wilted under their gazes. Gabe got the worst of it when Irisviel set out to punish Gabe and came back with multiple bruises and a black eye on him.

They all found it too be hilarious until he banned everyone from the kitchen and he refused to make good quality food and instead make wasteland quality food. No one try to make fun of him for his injuries after that due to the fact they were eating gecko meat steaks. The only besides Gabe who enjoyed it was Aoko, and that is because she loves any form of steaks.

Then over the course of the next three years they trained some more and more to help push their skills and talents to the max. Then Gabe found a teacher by the name of Kuzuki, who was an ex-assassin, who helped teach them his form of marital arts despite Kiritsugu wanting to kill him.

So now they were all very proficient in Marital Arts and Reinforcement when Gabe decided to get a bit more serious. So whenever they fight Gabe would still win but it gets harder for him to overcome the kids as well.

But it wasn't all good time either as Kiritsugu's health was failing into worse and worse condition, until he couldn't even leave the house anymore. So on the night that he died, he was surrounded by people he called his family and yes he even included Gabe into his family as well.

"You know I always wanted to be a hero when I got older, but it was too late for me." Kiritsugu first spoke up. "But I found something even better than that. And it was you guys my family. And this big guy's quest of doing the righteous thing." They all shared a small laugh at that. "I want to ask all of you a request of mine please." They all nodded, "I want all of you kids to always look after each other no matter what, and always do the right thing at the end of the day. Can I ask of you to do that?"

Each and every one of his kids made the promise to do so. Kiritsugu took one last breathe and died with a smile on his face. He did not died alone, for he was surrounded by the people he cared about to the end of his life. Just like a certain Servant turned human who was busy consoling a crying Irisviel.

* * *

The funeral was quiet and somber as Kiritsugu was being lowered down, Irisviel could not help but sob once as her husband is now dead, and Gabe was there to help comfort her. Aoko was also there helping comfort the kids as best she could, but all she could do was act as a giant tissue for the two girls and holding hands comfortingly for Shirou.

Surprisingly Kirei offered his own condolences to the Emiya family as well or the words of comfort and last funeral rites they were grateful. But Irisviel could not help but ask why he would do so when Kiritsugu tried to kill him.

"Kiritsugu may have been my enemy, but he was just an enemy in a false war. The time to hold a grudge is over, and to move on." Those were the words spoken by Kirei as he then left to go back to his church.

The family plus Aoko got back to the manor they were living in and stayed quiet for the rest of the day. With Gabe and Aoko providing some much need fresh breathe of life for the entire group.

* * *

BOOM! Rin was then sent flying back a bit into thankfully a safety mattress, installed as safety, as her latest experiment went wrong. Trying to rub the spots out of her eyes she struggled to get back up only to be assisted by her mentor Kirei as he helped her get back on her feet.

"Now, Now Rin." He spoke admonishing me. "How many times must I tell you to be careful and pay attention to how much energy you pour into your gems?" than caused me to chuckle a bit sheepishly.

He was kind of a creep, but a very demanding teacher, at the very least. Then she heard the door open and rushed up to see her sister and her mom looking very amused at the state of clothes. Sakura was now talking to them like actual family now.

It took a long time but it was worth it to see her smile with them again, she used to have a hard time fitting in but slowly and surely she began to open up and play and laugh with them. And that for Rin, was the greatest gift that she could possibly asked for from her sister.

"My, my Rin what have you been doing this time?" her mother sounded very amused right now but she cannot help but feel nervous. "Rin's been trying to fill all of her gems as much as she could to make explosive gems." Sakura ratted out to her, she felt kind of betrayed but took it in stride.

And finally after so much scolding from her parent she went back up to her room where Sakura was waiting for her. Then she took the time to help comb her sister's hair in their now designated bonding time. It was a small thing but it was big and meaningful to remind Sakura that she's not alone.

Then Rin distractedly looked out to see the priest spending some time now with his daughter Caren, as they try another activity to bond over. The way Caren resembled her father sent a chill down her spine as she was beyond annoying. But hey if Kirei desires to be like this then she has no right to interfere.

But damn it if one of them was just annoying, the two of them together compounded that annoyance by a factor of twenty. But still she was going to be the best magus she could without disregarding her own morals.

* * *

Gabe could only sigh now as the kids were in the living room watching some television. It has been over six years since the Fourth Grail War ended. And now he was playing uncle/ bodyguard/ mentor/ trainer to the Emiya family.

When he got the body for a first time, they needed to forge him a quick identity to use for now on. He chose the name Gabriel from the Christian faith, as the Gabriel was seen as the messenger for God. He could relate strongly to the archangel. So now his current full name is Gabriel Archer.

And during the month they spent after the conflict with the Einzberns to rescue Ilya. Kiritsugu had the misfortune to encounter Aoko, who did not like the idea of him training kids to be assassins. Fortunately they managed to dissuade her of that. So after some time she decided to travel with them to the Clock Tower to trade in multiple goods. They managed to sell all the useless stuff from the Matou and Einzberns in exchange for Kiritsugu regain his family crest.

Naturally when Aoko found out that the Emiya family crest had time altering powers her interest was perked. So she even followed them back to their home, to which Gabe decided to be nice and invite her for dinner as well. During the dinner she got along well with the kids and Ilya was not having much difficulty interacting with them, but she seems to like Shirou a lot.

After many events that led up to their lot in life, he could say that he was content to be where he is. After many weeks down in the dumps he managed to cheer Irisviel a lot while Aoko took the time to help glue back the humanity that Shirou and Miyu lost in the fire.

At first he had no issue with it, until he started to see how Aoko started taking the kids into the bath for skin-ship. He was really furious when he found out that the girls started to develop a libido around ten and twelve, and would have lashed out at her if the kids did not say they enjoy it.

Now he cannot say anything about it and it frustrates the man to no end at all. He seen the way the girls were giggling perversely at the boy, he seen the way they looked at him, now he has to focus on protecting Shirou's Chasity. When the hell did he have to do that! Protecting a boy's Chasity of all thing! This was something that is far too ridiculous for him to handle in his second life and he's a hero that has done the impossible before over and over!

At the very least the boy is started to discover something called hormones again, and he's shown an interest in Aoko far too much for Gabe's liking or pleasure. But now the girls were being absolutely ridiculous in trying to grab his attention, such as the incident with the naked aprons or the time when they slept with him in only in their panties and bra. He tried to put a stop to it but Irisviel found it to be too funny to stop it and he quickly found out he was the only one who cared about the inappropriateness.

Irisviel and Aoko did not make it better when the former showed an interest in it with him and the latter just loves teasing him to no end. He has been forced into these…. nude baths with the both of them and he was sad about suffering a great blow to his gentlemen pride.

But on that front with Irisviel, she started to get better the more and more they hung out and then she wanted to start dating again, only with him. After a couple of dates and more shenanigans from Aoko they were now in a relationship of sorts now. It may have to do with the fact he's been her emotional anchor and Servants and Master are bonded closer than most lovers.

Which was also good for him as Aoko casually revealed the nature of the Tantric Ritual during their dating period. Which made it incredibly awkward when he caught onto the nature of the ritual. And one day he swore he will have vengeance on Aoko. But for now his energy is being topped off by Irisviel and the rouge monstrosities he hunt down as a freelance with Aoko. Absorbing all their energy to help give him extra strength.

He finished reminiscing about what has happened in the years and started walking back into the house. But before he did he took one last look at the moon and took a sigh before dealing with whatever whims the Emiya family and Aoko has of him. He made a vow to protect them and he will not fail in his duty. At the very least he was not alone in the fight to protect the family. Either way he might as well as enjoy his second life while he can.

Unknown to everyone the Grail was not completely dominated by Avenger. But there was also the original woman who became the grail itself and knew that the next conflict will be in about four years. She despaired over what has happened but she continued to hold hope and soon someone will be able to stop Avenger from destroying the world as he sees.

 **Hey guys here is the end of this story, Yes I know its short but I wanted to set up events for the next war that is coming out in my sequel to this, for a while I am going to focus mainly on Rider and Nanoha for the rest of my time now.  
**


	9. Update Notice for Sequel

**Hey Guys, The sequel to my Fate's Wildcard has finally arrived! Check it out! Read, Review, Fav, Follow my sequel story!  
**


End file.
